Relève imprévue
by N. Hook
Summary: [7 Chap.] Koga, Soma, Yuna et Ryuho, toujours recherchés par le Sanctuaire corrompu de Mars, poursuivent leur fuite désespérée pour protéger Aria. Ils sont sauvés in extremis de la noyade par un étrange personnage, dont ils découvriront au cours de leur rapide séjour l'identité et le passé. Cependant, leurs adversaires sont sur leurs traces...
1. 1

_Bonjour ! Voici une fanfiction en 7 chapitres, qui seront publiés à raison d'un par semaine. J'espère que cette rencontre avec la nouvelle génération de Chevaliers vous plaira : bonne lecture !_

 **Relève Imprévue**

Tout n'était que remous et contre-courant. Le tonnerre roulait ses longs martèlements à travers les cieux chargés d'électricité, que déchirait à intervalle irrégulier un éclair aveuglant. La pluie drue criblait les flots et écumaient une mousse immaculée qui s'enfonçait dans les masses mouvantes au gré du roulis impitoyable.

Perdu à la limite entre les ténèbres détrempées de l'Océan et le crépuscule humide de l'atmosphère, Soma battait désespérément des quatre membres, cherchant un quelconque point d'appui dans le milieu fuyant dans lequel il s'empêtrait. Sa bouche s'emplissait et se vidait à intervalle régulier d'un goût de sel, lui coupant la respiration, gargouillant dans les appels au secours qu'il époumonait de ses maigres forces. Parfois, une lame plus violente que les autres lui passait par-dessus la tête, le refoulant vers les profondeurs froides d'un calme inquiétant. Il remontait alors maladroitement à la surface, fuyant cette quiétude angoissante, reprenant sa lutte sans espoir contre les vagues. La terreur le saisissait aux entrailles, et il ne savait si ses yeux étaient fermés ou emplis d'écume. Ses forces l'abandonnaient à tout instant, s'échappant par ses bras qu'il battait furieusement et dans son torse qui se soulevait par saccades. Bientôt, il glissa de lui-même vers ces abysses paisibles dont il craignait le silence et la tranquillité plus encore que le rugissement du mistral et de la houle.

Avant qu'il ne sombre tout à fait, une main vigoureuse lui agrippa le poignet et le hissa avec effort à la surface. Le vent vint à nouveau lui battre le visage, et l'atmosphère chargée d'embruns emplit ses poumons à l'agonie. Il prit une grande inspiration de ce fluide humide, et, tentant de calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur, il essuya difficilement ses yeux chargés de sel. Il ne distinguait que peu de chose dans le crépuscule de la tempête : de lourds nuages d'un noir d'encre obturaient le soleil de milieu d'après-midi. A tout instant, la houle l'ensevelissait sous un écran d'eau, remplissant ses oreilles pleines du vacarme du tonnerre et du sifflement des rafales. Dans son état de panique, il ne reconnaissait rien, ni personne : tout au plus sentait-il près de lui la présence réconfortante de celui qui l'avait tiré des profondeurs, et qui l'aidait à surnager. Soma ferma les paupières, terrifié de ne rien voir, de ne rien comprendre, prisonnier de cet élément qu'il haïssait.

Cependant, il sentit peu à peu les vagues se faire moins fréquentes, plus douces. Une voix, tout prêt de son oreille, parvint à percer la solitude qui l'enveloppait de son voile oppressant.

\- Ca va aller, Soma ?

Le jeune garçon reconnu la voix, et ouvrit précautionneusement les yeux. Il opina du chef, encore désorienté, tentant de prendre la mesure de la situation. L'un de ses amis le soutenait, nageant presque pour deux. Non loin, deux adolescentes s'épaulaient également. Un peu plus loin, un troisième garçon s'agitait. Pas une trace de leur esquif renversé par une lame, qui devait déjà dormir dans les profondeurs. Soma se força à compter, et se rassura en constatant l'intégrité de leur communauté. Ils étaient rassemblés au centre d'un cercle presque calme, que les plus grosses vagues esquivaient. Elles semblaient repoussées par une force supérieure, dont Soma ne tarda pas à trouver l'origine. Leur dernier compagnon, plongé dans un état de concentration le plus total, se débattait comme un diable contre l'Océan lui-même.

Tous les sens en alerte, à l'affut du moindre courant, il déviait à la seule force de sa volonté d'énormes montagnes mouvantes, protégeant ses amis de toutes ses forces. Ses mains dessinaient de vastes mouvements, obligeant les masses d'eau à se fendre et à s'écarter. Il guettait, tournant sur lui-même, repoussant in extremis les assauts de la tempête, au paroxysme de sa concentration. Soma grinça des dents devant son impuissance : malgré l'étendue de son pouvoir, son ami allait rapidement s'épuiser. C'était un bref regain avant que l'orage ne les engloutisse.

Tout à coup, entre les rafales de vent, un sifflement aigu leur parvint par-dessus les flots. L'une des jeunes filles se hissa du mieux qu'elle put au sommet d'une crête écumeuse pour porter son regard à l'horizon.

\- Là-bas, un bateau !

Elle désignait d'un bras une direction, tandis que le reste de son corps luttait contre la tourmente. En effet, un petit navire blanc escaladait les vagues, venant à leur rencontre. A la barre, une grande silhouette agitait une lumière rouge, tout en soufflant de toutes ses forces dans un sifflet qu'elle portait au cou. Puisant dans ses dernières ressources, le jeune homme éleva de toute sa puissance une trombe d'eau, emportant ses amis, qu'il écrasa sur le pont de l'embarcation. Celle-ci s'enfonça légèrement sous le choc, mais déjà le capitaine dressait la poupe de son esquif à l'assaut de la houle.

Au sol, le souffle encore coupé, Soma secoua la tête pour retrouver ses esprits. Près de lui, ses amis gémissaient, ramenant sous eux leurs membres meurtris. Non loin, il entendait l'appel d'un nom, répété de plus en plus intensément, de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à l'éclat de la détresse. Mal assuré sur le plancher oscillant, il parvint enfin à s'assoir, retrouvant peu à peu ses esprits. Aussitôt, une silhouette vint s'accroupir près de lui. Il reconnut les longs cheveux blonds de Yuna, celle-là même qui avait repéré le bateau.

\- Tu es avec nous Soma ?

Il acquiesça, enfin maître de lui, malgré son cœur qui battait encore la chamade. Yuna jeta un coup d'œil furtif vers le capitaine, une femme emmitouflée dans un ciré jaune, avant de capter l'attention de Soma. Elle avait rapidement retrouvé ses esprits, et prenait la situation en main.

\- Ryuho est inconscient. Koga et Aria vont bien, chuchota-t-elle précipitamment.

Le temps que Soma n'enregistre ces nouvelles informations, elle s'était relevée promptement et s'était précipitée tant bien que mal vers la barre, bien décidée à apporter toute l'aide dont elle était capable. Avant même qu'elle ne prenne la parole, prête à ses mettre aux ordres de son capitaine de fortune, celle-ci profita d'une accalmie pour lui saisir le poignet. Yuna frémit en sentant les longs doigts gelés glisser sur sa peau, mais réfréna son angoisse. Elle planta ses yeux dans ceux du Capitaine, qui, sans un mot, sans même ouvrir la bouche, lui désigna l'écoutille, puis la toile cirée dont elle était enveloppée. Comprenant instinctivement, la jeune adolescente débusqua rapidement une large toile imperméable avec laquelle elle abrita ses amis. Elle revint proposer ses services, mais la femme la renvoya d'un geste, et Yuna se serra avec les autres contre le bastingage sous leur maigre protection.

La jeune fille en profita pour dresser l'état de ses troupes. Blottie contre elle comme un coquillage sur son ancre, Aria, de loin la plus jeune du groupe, tremblait de froid sous sa robe blanche déchirée. Yuna serra le corps fluet de leur petite protégée contre son épaule, et caressa d'une main apaisante les cheveux coupés courts de sa cadette. Celle-ci leva ses yeux bleus vers le visage bienveillant encadré de longs cheveux lisses de sa gardienne, percé de pupilles grises, et sembla se calmer quelque peu.

Près d'elles frissonnait Koga, un jeune homme en pleine force de l'adolescence, à peine plus jeune que Yuna. Ses cheveux bruns emmêlés gouttaient devant ses yeux d'un rouge sombre tirant sur le lie-de-vin. Il était penché avec inquiétude sur Ryuho, dont les longs cheveux d'un noir de jais étaient éparpillés sur le corps frêle. Bien que presque du même âge, la différence de stature des deux amis s'accentuaient à cet instant. Ryuho, épuisé par ses efforts pour dompter la houle, paraissait même plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, reposant sans force sous la garde attentive de son énergique compagnon.

Enfin, recroquevillé à l'écart, honteux de sa faiblesse, Soma tentait d'apaiser la terreur qui l'habitait. Plus âgé que les autres, sa stature était d'ordinaire plus imposante, s'accordant avec son caractère assuré et fanfaron. Cependant, il lui semblait à cet instant qu'il était encore en train de sombrer dans les eaux froides et ténébreuses, et frissonnait de peur. Il ferma convulsivement ses yeux marron en secouant sa tignasse rousse ébouriffée, tentant de chasser son impuissance, et se força à détailler leur étrange bienfaitrice.

Campée sur ses appuis, droite malgré le roulis et le plancher vacillant, la capitaine tenait sa barre d'une poigne ferme. Le vent et les embruns claquaient dans son grand ciré jaune, moulant un corps frêle dans l'épais tissu. Ses mains, fines et sèches, parcourues de veines bleues, s'agrippaient sur le bois avec assurance, et tournaient la barre avec la force que confère l'habitude. Ses membres maigres et énergiques se rattachaient à de larges épaules, dernier témoignage d'une solide musculature passée. Tourbillonnant dans la tourmente, à peine retenue par un ruban, une épaisse tignasse brune déjà piquées de quelques cheveux blancs cascadait autour d'un visage aux traits tendus par la concentration. Ses yeux noisette virevoltaient d'un point à l'autre de l'horizon avec une rapidité déconcertante, devinant les vagues, anticipant les courants, cherchant et trouvant le meilleur itinéraire pour sa coquille de noix, montant à l'assaut des falaises mouvantes et dévalant à pic le versant des lames. Ses sourcils froncés et ses joues creusés par l'attention faussaient toute estimation, mais Soma décréta avec certitude qu'elle avait dépassé la trentaine. Cependant, malgré l'éclat ardent de ses prunelles et de ses pommettes, sa physionomie semblait usée jusqu'à la corde par les évènements de la vie.

Le jeune garçon s'emmitoufla correctement dans la toile imperméable, rassuré : peut-être que cette femme –et dans ce mot femme siégeait la certitude de sa suprématie- aurait pu les inquiéter par le passé, mais à présent elle ne leur opposerait aucune difficulté le cas échéant.

Yuna, moins assurée, surveillait également la Capitaine par de rapides coups d'œil discrets. Au contraire, elle s'inquiétait de cette silhouette maigre agrandie par les éclairs, dominant la tempête, plantée comme un mât de misaine sur l'Océan déchainé. A la manière dont elle virait de bord contre les courants, la jeune fille devinait que son corps frêle dissimulait des ressources insoupçonnées. Un frisson lui parcouru la colonne vertébrale quand elle se remémora le froid insidieux qui avait pénétré sa chaire au contact des doigts glacés, et elle remonta la toile cirée sur ses épaules. La Capitaine n'avait pas daigné lui adresser la parole, et cela lui paraissait de mauvais augure. Comment s'assurer de ses intentions ? Yuna embrassa du regard ses compagnons : elle voyait cinq adolescents, retrouvés seuls et sans argent au milieu de la mer Méditerranée, trempés jusqu'aux os, abattus de fatigue et grelottant de froid, roulant avec la houle sur le pont d'un navire. Ils éveilleraient l'attention outre mesure si elle ne trouvait pas une justification valable.

Yuna siffla doucement, attirant l'attention de Soma. D'un regard, elle fit comprendre à son ami qu'il fallait taire le plus possible leur identité, quitte à mentir à leur étrange bienfaitrice. Ils ne devaient pas prendre de risque s'ils ne voulaient pas se faire rattraper par leurs poursuivants. Les prunelles du jeune garçon s'allumèrent un instant, témoignant qu'il avait bien reçu le message, avant de se ternir et de retomber dans leur molle léthargie. La jeune fille lutta encore un moment, soumettant à sa sagacité de commandante toutes les facettes de leur situation, se sachant seule apte pour l'instant à diriger leur groupe. Cependant, malgré le tonnerre qui grondait, la houle qui les ballotait et les éclairs qui illuminaient à intervalles irréguliers leurs visages, la fatigue accumulée ces derniers jours lesta lourdement ses membres, et Yuna sombra dans un état second où ses yeux veillaient sans rien voir.

ஐஐஐஐஐ


	2. 2

_Bonjour ! Comme promis, voici le chapitre 2, qui vous éclairera sur la situation brumeuse dans laquelle nous avions laissé nos Bronzes Oméga.Merci pour les Fav !_

ஐஐஐஐஐ

La tête de Yuna basculait dangereusement en avant lorsque Koga la poussa légèrement du coude pour l'éveiller. Le jeune garçon s'assura de l'état de son amie avant de reporter son attention aux alentours. Le bateau s'était engagé dans une petite crique contre laquelle les vagues venaient se briser. Si l'entrée avait été périlleuse, la mer était plus calme à cet endroit, et venait mourir en pente douce sur une plage de galets. Projetée négligemment sur la clairière liquide bordée de roches imposantes, une longue jetée de pierres régulièrement pavée s'élançait, s'élargissant au bout de quelques mètres en terrasse. Dressée sur cette place, comme amarrée au fil de l'eau, une bâtisse élevait sa face battue par les vents en direction du Sud.

En quittant la houle agitée de la pleine mer, la capitaine avait enfin pu se détacher de la barre à laquelle elle se cramponnait, empêchant son esquif de partir à la dérive et de sombrer. Se préoccupant peu de ses passagers, elle se rattacha les cheveux d'un geste mécanique, vérifia rapidement son matériel, replia avec soin une carte étanche qu'elle avait étalée devant sa barre, jeta par-dessus bord les pare-battages et sortit d'un tonnelet un bout qu'elle fixa rondement à une bite d'amarrage aménagée sur le ponton de pierre. D'un saut, elle se retrouva sur la terre ferme, et faisant signe aux jeunes gens de la suivre et de porter leur ami encore inconscient, elle pénétra dans la maison.

Les adolescents se regardaient, hésitants. Ryuho n'avait pas repris conscience, et Koga craignait de le lâcher, de peur qu'il ne se blesse en roulant sur le pont du navire. Soma, encore livide, tentait de se relever en retenant ses hauts-le-cœur. Aria, comme à son habitude, ne sachant que faire, posait sur Yuna ses grands yeux étonnés.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? risqua hasardeusement Koga.

Yuna se passa la main sur les paupières, mais son geste mécanique ne parvenait pas à chasser le voile pâteux qui obscurcissait ses pensées. Elle embrassa du regard ses compagnons : tous étaient aussi épuisés qu'elle. Ils n'iraient pas loin, seuls, trempés, affamés et sans ressource. Elle esquissa un geste fataliste.

\- On la suit, décida-t-elle de sa voix enrouée.

Ils se dirigèrent, chancelants, vers la porte par laquelle s'était engouffré leur Capitaine, avant de s'arrêter sur le seuil.

L'ouverture béante s'ouvrait face à eux, mais ils ne distinguaient pas ce qui les attendait. Yuna, en tête, esquissa un mouvement de recul : la pièce lui paraissait encore plus sombre que la noirceur ténébreuse de l'horizon cinglé par les éclairs. Enfin, presque poussés par une rafale de mistral et de pluie, ils franchirent le pas de la maison, et refermèrent le battant de bois. Agglutinés à l'entrée, grelottant au même diapason, ils n'osaient avancer dans cet univers inconnu. Peu à peu, leur vue s'habituait à la luminosité, mais le faible éclat irradiant des fenêtres propageait de grandes ombres qui déformaient leur perception. Face à eux étaient disposés quelques canapés, dont les garnitures en bataille projetaient sur le mur blanc leur terrain accidenté. Sur leur droite, une falaise de matériels, d'appareils et de bric à brac en tout genre crasseux les surplombaient, menaçant de s'écrouler à chaque assaut de la tempête. De grands masques d'ébènes, suspendus régulièrement le long des parois, les toisaient de leur regard fixe et sévère. Enfin, camouflée par l'obscurité aux tréfonds de cette immense pièce à vivre, dans la cuisine ouverte, la Capitaine, seule et maigre, engloutissait une poignée de pilules.

D'un mouvement instinctif, Aria se rapprocha de Yuna, et la jeune fille sentit le lèchement humide de cette robe détrempée contre son bras. Mal assurée, elle chercha un appui du regard : Soma et Koga répondirent à l'appel, la tranquillisant d'un geste. Bien que Ryuho soit hors d'état d'agir, leur groupe avait eu la chance de sauver son intégrité. Réconfortée, la jeune blonde fit un pas en avant, suivie à la trace par ses amis.

Aussitôt, leur étrange hôte vint à leur rencontre, s'éclairant un instant d'un sourire bienveillant. Pour la première fois, Yuna remarqua qu'elle boitait légèrement, esquivant discrètement l'appui sur sa jambe droite raidie. Elle avait quitté son grand ciré jaune, découvrant un vieux pull de laine à col haut délavé par le grand large, que détrempait déjà son épaisse chevelure brune. Yuna voulu prendre la parole pour la remercier, mais déjà la Capitaine la coupait d'un geste, et, en silence, se penchait sur Ryuho d'une mine inquiète. Elle le souleva aisément des bras de Koga pour le porter sur un canapé lit qu'elle venait de déplier. Sa main fine et sèche se posa sur sa poitrine, puis sur son cou, puis sur son front. Elle se leva, et saisissant ce qui semblait être un brassard, elle sortit un stéthoscope d'un tiroir. Yuna se rasséna : la Capitaine prenait seulement la pression artérielle de leur ami. Au vu de l'assurance avec laquelle elle effectuait la mesure, la jeune blonde en déduit qu'elle était médecin, tout du moins dans le domaine de la santé. Leur hôte, semblant rassurée par son rapide examen, avait pris la main de Ryuho, et le couvait d'un regard inquiet.

A la place même où ils avaient été abandonnés, les jeunes gens attendaient docilement. C'est le bruit retentissant d'un reniflement longtemps repoussé qui rappela leur présence à la Capitaine. Alors, laissant là le garçon inconscient, elle se releva, retroussa ses manches, et fit signe aux deux jeunes filles de la suivre à l'étage. Aria, bien que peu rassurée à l'idée d'être séparée d'une partie de ses compagnons, se laissait guider, la fatigue paralysant sa peur. Yuna tentait de rester alerte malgré ses paupières lourdes. Elle remarqua sur le palier supérieur plusieurs jouets, abandonnés là comme pour un départ précipité. Cependant, elle avait la certitude qu'en dehors de ses compagnons, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans la maison.

Perdue dans ses pensées embrumées, elle faillit percuter la Capitaine qui s'était arrêtée devant un placard. Cette dernière se retourna, jaugea ses deux invitées des pieds à la tête d'un regard scrutateur, puis se pencha et sortit quelques vêtements et deux serviettes qu'elle tendit à Yuna. Elle ouvrit ensuite la porte d'une spacieuse salle d'eaux, invitant les jeunes filles d'un sourire affable, avant de se repencher dans ses rangements. Yuna la remercia poliment, entraina Aria avec elle et ferma la porte. Elle fit aussitôt couler l'eau, et, appliquant son oreille contre le battant de l'entrée, elle écouta la Capitaine fouiller encore quelques instants ses tiroirs, avant de redescendre l'escalier. Alors, elle s'assit enfin à même le sol, et soupira de soulagement.- Je pense qu'on est en sécurité ici, Aria, lança-t-elle pour tranquilliser son amie autant qu'elle-même.

Aria cligna des yeux, trop épuisée pour répondre.

\- Va te doucher la première, ça te fera du bien, renchérit la jeune blonde en étouffant un gloussement. Je ne regarderai pas, va.

Quand la Capitaine redescendit au rez-de-chaussée, les jeunes garçons l'attendaient écroulés contre le mur, les jambes coupés par la fatigue. Ils se redressèrent promptement à son retour, et se portèrent à sa rencontre. Elle leur tendit également des affaires sèches, et les conduits à une petite pièce près de l'entrée, comprenant tout juste une minuscule douche et un sanitaire. Cette salle d'eaux était évidemment un ajout précipité grignoté sur la pièce à vivre, construite rapidement à l'aide de matériaux peu cher. Leur hôte referma elle-même la porte sur eux, attendit que le bruit de l'eau coulante lui parvienne, et se dirigea de nouveau vers Ryuho.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu entends ? souffla Soma.

\- Rien de particulier, répondit Koga en décollant son oreille du battant. Elle s'occupe de Ryuho, je pense.

Il marqua une hésitation.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment si on peut lui faire confiance. Elle est sacrément bizarre, quand même. Elle ne nous a même pas demandé nos noms.

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas trop, lança Soma en se débarrassant de son T-shirt noyé d'eau salé. De toute façon, elle ne fait pas le poids face à nous cinq.

\- C'est vrai. J'espère juste qu'elle ne nous dénoncera pas.

Son ami ne l'écoutait déjà plus, savourant l'écoulement de l'eau brulante sur son corps glacé par la tempête et les abysses.

Bien que la douche chaude ait délassé leurs membres noués par l'appréhension, les deux amis se sentaient encore exténués en quittant la salle d'eau. Malgré leur torpeur, leur premier soin fut évidemment de se rendre au chevet de Ryuho. A leur grand étonnement, il avait été séché et habillé de vêtements secs. Ses cheveux, à peine humides, dépassaient de l'épaisse couverture où il sommeillait. De toute évidence, leur ami ne souffrait que de fatigue. Tranquillisés, ils remarquèrent enfin Yuna et Aria dans la cuisine. Revêtues d'effets légèrement trop grands pour elles, elles assistaient de leur mieux leur hôte.

La Capitaine s'était elle aussi dépouillée de ses vêtements chargés de sel : elle flottait dans une robe de laine sombre assortie à une paire de collants opaques sur laquelle se répandait la lumière doré d'un foulard richement coloré, inondant son cou de ses nombreux replis chamarrés. Ses longs cheveux, éparpillés comme une cascade sauvage, tourbillonnaient avec elle au gré de ses mouvements, jouant et se déjouant de son épais cache nez. Son visage, bien qu'étiré par une fatigue perpétuelle, s'animait rapidement de nombreuses expressions, guidant ses aides sans aucune parole dans le tintamarre de sa cuisine. Dans son empressement, sa boiterie s'accentuait : parfois, elle grimaçait de douleur en posant trop précipitamment son pied à terre. Son affairement débordant d'énergie contrastait singulièrement avec la torpeur épuisée de ses invités, à peine tenus éveillés par la torture de la faim. Apparaissant pour la première fois à la lumière de son foyer et de leur esprit lavé par leur répit, la Capitaine semblait enfin avoir figure humaine : une figure pleine de vivacité et de bienveillance, au service de ceux qu'elle avait recueilli.

Remarquant le retour des deux jeunes garçons, elle les invita d'un signe de la main à les rejoindre. Elle leur désigna du doigt la table déjà prête, où attendait déjà sagement Aria. Koga et Soma échangèrent un regard inquiet : leur hôte ne leur avait toujours pas adressé la parole.

\- Tu en sais un peu plus ? souffla Soma à Yuna s'asseyant à son tour.

\- Elle est muette.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine du jeune garçon, à la fois soulagé et dérouté par l'infirmité de leur bienfaitrice. Le martèlement d'une pesante casserole posée lourdement sur la table trancha net le fil de ses pensées, et l'épais fumet de pâtes chaudes se répandit sur les convives. Fascinés par la nourriture brulante glissant dans leur gorge affamée, le repas se fit dans un silence troublé par les bruits de mastication. Les jeunes gens, exténués, ne pouvait aligner de raisonnement constructif, se contentant d'assouvir enfin l'un de leur plus impérieux besoin primaire. Koga et Soma, faisant honneur à leur réputation, engloutirent plusieurs plâtrées de nourriture. Yuna tenta d'excuser poliment leur manque de conversation et de savoir vivre, mais leur hôte balaya son embarras d'un sourire, les invitant à manger de tout leur saoul. Son regard amusé les détaillait tous, semblant comprendre et approuver la fringale dévorante qui les étrennait.

Ce n'est que lorsque les coups de fourchettes se firent plus rares que leur hôte attira l'attention générale en claquant deux ou trois fois de la langue. Assurée que tous la regardait, elle désigna sa bouche, et indiqua qu'elle ne pouvait parler. Elle commença alors une longue gesticulation, qu'ils interprétèrent comme une phrase prononcée en langue des signes. Voyant qu'elle n'obtenait aucune réaction, la Capitaine haussa des épaules et sortit un calepin de sa poche. Elle écrivit une ligne d'une écriture fine et serrée, qu'elle donna à lire à Koga, son plus proche voisin.

« **Racontez-moi**. »

Tous les yeux se tournèrent d'instinct vers Yuna, la seule encore assez lucide pour imaginer un scénario crédible. Elle l'avait d'ailleurs préparé durant le bref répit que lui avait accordé sa toilette, et avait choisi de mentir sur son âge, espérant endormir la méfiance de l'adulte. Ce jeu de regard ne manqua pas de tirer un sourire à leur hôte, qui écouta, amusée, le récit plutôt réaliste qu'inventait sa jeune invitée. Plus les explications se précisaient, plus sa physionomie s'égaillait presque involontairement, donnant aux jeunes gens l'impression désagréable que leur bienfaitrice savait, et se divertissait de ce tissu de mensonges. Elle semblait parfaitement démanteler l'histoire pourtant plutôt bien ficelée : elle ne croyait ni à la bande de jeunes gens idiots en vacances sur la côte, ni à l'emprunt insouciant du bateau. Elle fixait Yuna d'un regard intelligent, comme pour lui faire comprendre que se rendre expressément plus bête que la réalité, espérant cacher l'étrangeté de leur situation par le couvert des bêtises de jeunesse, ne fonctionnait pas pour un esprit quelque peu averti.

Lorsque Yuna acheva son histoire dans son bredouillement niais et feint, elle avait l'intime conviction d'avoir à la fois parfaitement joué son rôle et d'avoir été totalement inefficace. Elle hésitait : elle avait besoin de renseignements, mais comment les obtenir ? Son hôte la dévisageait, tentant de dissimuler son amusement, comme impatiente de la voir s'empêtrer un peu plus. Le silence se prolongea, interminable, puis la femme brune sourit et saisi son calepin.

« C'était pas mal. Ça marchera si vous avez à vous justifier. »

Les jeunes gens échangèrent un regard inquiet. Visiblement, la Capitaine voyait clair dans leur jeu. Celle-ci s'était levée sans ménagement, et avait commencé à débarrasser la table. Entrainé malgré leur torpeur par l'énergie de leur hôte, et ne sachant quelle conduite adopter, les jeunes gens la secondèrent gauchement. Le tintamarre des couverts surpassait celui, étouffés de la tempête qui se calmait peu à peu. Koga en profita pour se glisser discrètement près de Yuna.

\- On fait quoi, on part dès qu'elle a le dos tourné ?

\- On peut pas, lui souffla la jeune blonde en désignant Ryuho d'un signe de tête.

Un fracas éclatant de vaisselle brisée couvrit la fin de sa phrase : près de l'évier, Aria, épuisée, avait lâché une assiette par mégarde et se répandait en excuses. Près d'elle, leur hôte la rassurait, dédramatisant d'un sourire bienveillant.

Répondant au vacarme de la cuisine, le bruissement d'une voix s'éleva de la pièce principale. Soudain redevenue grave, les traits fermes comme elle leur avait paru au premier abord, la Capitaine se rendit en un instant au chevet de Ryuho, qui se redressait en massant ses tempes. Elle plaça ses doigts sur son bras, attirant son attention : dès que le jeune garçon eut posé les yeux sur sa bienfaitrice, son visage s'éclaira et il lui saisit vivement les mains.

\- Nathalie !

Une excitation dévorante avait chassé toute sa fatigue, et il se redressa comme un ressort. Soma fit aussitôt un pas en avant.

\- Tu la connais ?

Le jeune brun se retourna, et promena son regard dans la pièce. Il se rassena en constatant que tous ses amis étaient sains et saufs. Enfin, il hocha la tête.

\- C'est la femme de Shun, l'une des Six Légendaires !

Soma laissa échapper un rire nerveux.

\- Tu veux dire que c'est un Chevalier ?

Nathalie fit claquer ses doigts, comme pour rappeler le petit insolent à l'ordre, et posa sur lui un regard à la fois amusé et agacé, plein de défis. Le jeune garçon le lui rendit. Les Six Légendaires étaient six Chevaliers défenseurs d'Athéna qui avait traversé avec elle les Enfers jusqu'aux Champs Elysées et qui avait tué le véritable Corps d'Hadès. Bien que classés parmi les Chevaliers de Bronzes, les plus faibles de leur Ordres, ils avaient revêtus des Armures d'Or et même des Armures Divines.

Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, le père de Soma, Chevalier également, l'avait bercé des périples de cette compagnie exceptionnelle, qui avait remporté la Bataille du Sanctuaire, mettant fin à la Grande Guerre Civile, détruit l'Atlantide, empêchant l'immersion des continents, parcourus les Enfers, achevant la Guerre Sainte de cette ère. Il connaissait quasiment toutes les rumeurs courant à leur sujet, depuis la Bataille Galactique jusqu'à la deuxième Attaque de Mars, où ils s'étaient effacés, blessés et incapables de poursuivre leurs prouesses. Son rêve, en s'enrôlant à son tour dans la Chevalerie, était d'accomplir une infime partie de leurs exploits pour protéger sa Déesse et la Terre.

Il ne pouvait croire que cette femme amaigrie et infirme pouvait être le Chevalier de la constellation du Dauphin qui avait peuplé son imaginaire avide d'aventures.

Ryuho, détournant l'attention du mépris évident de Soma, interrogea Nathalie sur les évènements. Elle désigna d'un geste pudique sa gorge, et ne pipa mot. L'inquiétude se dépeignit aussitôt dans les yeux du jeune garçon. Il la scruta, et lui seul la devina épuisée par son trajet en pleine mer. Néanmoins, il connaissait la nature fière de sa bienfaitrice, et ne fit aucune remarque. Il accepta volontiers l'assiette chaude qu'elle lui offrait, et entreprit d'expliquer la situation à ses amis.

Heureusement, il était de notoriété publique que Ryuho, jeune Chevalier du Dragon, avait pris la relève de son père Shiryu, lui-même l'un des Six Légendaires. De là, il était aisé de comprendre qu'il connaissait plusieurs des anciens compagnons de son géniteur. Ainsi, il fréquentait assez régulièrement Nathalie et son époux Shun, le Chevalier d'Andromède. Leur fils venait d'ailleurs passer une partie de ses étés chez Ryuho, en Chine.

\- D'ailleurs, où est Aliolia ? s'interrompit le jeune garçon.

Nathalie saisit le calepin que Yuna lui tendait.

« **En sécurité.** »

Ryuho acquiesça. Ses amis et lui-même, tous Chevaliers, étaient pourchassés par le Sanctuaire corrompu dirigé par Mars, le nouvel adversaire d'Athéna. Nathalie s'exposait gravement en les aidants, et n'était pas encline à faire courir les mêmes risques à son fils.

D'un signe de tête, l'adulte invita les jeunes gens à se présenter sous leur véritable nom et titre. Elle dévisagea curieusement Aria : contrairement aux autres, ce n'était pas une guerrière, mais une prisonnière de Mars qui avait été libérée. Koga, jeune chevalier de Pégase, se sentit curieusement vulnérable lorsque vint son tour, presque mis à nu devant la jeune femme. Il savait que son Armure avait été auparavant portée par l'un des Six Légendaire, donc par conséquent ancien compagnon de Nathalie, et une foule d'émotions semblait la traverser, passant de la mélancolie à la malice avec une rapidité déconcertante. Coupant court à ces réflexions, Soma donna pompeusement son grade de Chevalier du Petit Lion, s'offusquant de voir la maigre femme sourire. Elle s'excusa, expliquant qu'elle avait connu son prédécesseur, retraité à cause d'une vilaine blessure. Enfin, lorsque Yuna annonça qu'elle était sous la protection de la constellation de l'Aigle, Nathalie braqua deux yeux perçants sur elle, la scrutant jusqu'au fond de son âme, avant de détourner tristement le regard. La jeune blonde n'osa pas poser de questions.

Une fois les présentations d'usage faites, Koga se redressa du canapé où il s'était avachi.

\- En tout cas, Shun ne m'avait pas dit qu'il avait un fils, ni même qu'il était marié.

\- Pour les protéger, supposa Ryuho.

Le regard de Nathalie étincela de curiosité en se braquant sur Koga, avide de détails. Son mari, comme elle-même auparavant, partait régulièrement exercer la médecine en Afrique, et la perspective de nouvelles récentes aiguillonnait son attention. Le jeune garçon se mit en devoir de raconter leur entrevue dans le moindre détail. Seul Ryuho et lui-même avait eu la chance de le rencontrer. Au récit du combat que son époux avait dû livrer face à un Chevalier du Sanctuaire Corrompu, Nathalie pinça les lèvres, inquiète. Lors de leur dernière bataille, les Six Légendaires avaient été blessés, touchés par la main de Mars, et chaque combat élargissait leur meurtrissure. La marque ténébreuse de leur ennemi recouvrait peu à peu à peu leurs corps, les affaiblissant proportionnellement à la surface atteinte. Elle parut rassurée d'apprendre que la plaie ne dépassait toujours pas le bras gauche de son mari.

Piqué de curiosité, Soma scrutait la femme brune, tentant de deviner où la main maudite de Mars l'avait frappée. Ne pouvant le deviner, il en conclut que la blessure devait être minime, du moins de faible importance.

Nathalie grimaça en apprenant le montant de la bourse offerte par son mari, perdue évidemment au fond de l'Océan. Elle secoua la tête : Shun n'avait clairement pas le luxe de se séparer d'une telle somme, et avait dû sérieusement puiser sur le budget alloué à ses besoins les plus fondamentaux.Elle soupira, et reporta son attention sur Yuna, qui la considérait respectueusement. Elle lui sourit avec bienveillance, et désigna sur son carnet la même ligne qui avait guidé la discussion durant le repas.

« **Racontez moi**. »

La jeune fille blonde s'exécuta sans hésitation, heureuse d'avoir trouvé un appui solide là où elle n'espérait qu'un intervenant neutre. Elle brossa rapidement un tableau de la situation : Athéna avait enlevée par Mars, portant le coup de grâce au Sanctuaire et aux forces de la déesse, déjà affaiblies par une longue guerre et la perte de leurs Six Légendes treize ans auparavant. D'après leurs renseignements, leur ennemi gardait Athéna prisonnière en vue d'un grand projet encore inconnu. Un armistice avait été signé, laissant les pleins pouvoirs à leur ancien adversaire. Le centre de la Palestre, où vivaient nombres des Chevaliers de Bronzes, avait été neutralisé avec l'immense majorité de ses habitants. Seuls quelques guerriers, dont eux, avaient pu en réchapper. Ils avaient alors sauvé Aria, que Mars tentait stratégiquement de faire passer pour la nouvelle Athéna, et, fort des renseignements qu'elle leur fournissait, s'étaient lancé dans un périlleux voyage afin de détruire plusieurs places stratégiques de l'ennemi. Ils étaient poursuivis par les forces de Mars et celles du Sanctuaire corrompu, dont ils ne reconnaissaient pas l'autorité. Bien que persuadés de servir la cause de la véritable Athéna, ils étaient des parias au sein de leur Ordre.

Nathalie avait écouté avec une attention sans faille, les traits figés par la réflexion. Parfois, son expression se durcissait, trahissant le chagrin que lui apportaient certaines nouvelles, mais jamais elle ne se départit de son calme et de sa lucidité. Elle avait saisi distraitement une petite boite ronde dans sa poche, et la roulait mécaniquement entre ses doigts. Quand Yuna eut terminé, elle n'eût pas un geste de désespoir, mais un geste de rage. Elle se leva, et fit les cents pas, trainant sa jambe raidie. Elle aurait souhaité pouvoir prendre à nouveau part à cette guerre, mais elle ne pouvait plus revêtir son Armure ; la plaie de Mars la dévorerait. Elle s'assit avec humeur, se tenant la hanche, et décapsulant son petit réservoir circulaire, elle en sortit un cachet qu'elle goba sans ménagement. Elle porta ses doigts à un bijou qu'elle portait autour du cou, puis se retourna vers les jeunes combattants, qu'elle jaugea du regard. Tous la scrutaient. Malgré l'excitation que leur procurait cette rencontre inespérée, ils étaient brisés de fatigue. Elle se saisit de son calepin.

« **Demain. Vous avez besoin de repos.** »

ஐஐஐஐஐ


	3. 3

_Bonjour ! Parce qu'évidemment le "demain" du personnage signifie "une semaine" pour l'auteur, voici le troisième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous éclairera tout autant que les Bronzes Omega.  
_ _Merci pour les fav et les reviews (auxquelles je réponds par MP) et bonne lecture !_

ஐஐஐஐஐ

Lorsque Koga s'éveilla le lendemain, tiré de son sommeil sans rêve par un rayon de soleil, un silence pesant régnait sur le salon. Seule la légère respiration de Soma, encore endormi à ses côtés, perturbait l'atmosphère viciée de la pièce. Le jeune garçon s'assit au bord du lit, et promena son regard autour de lui. Eclairée par la lumière tamisée qui filtrait des volets, la maison lui semblait familière et confortable. Les grands masques d'ébènes, si inquiétants la veille au soir, étaient en réalité rehaussés de couleurs vives, égayant les murs clairs et sobres. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le fatras de machines crasseuses qui s'arcboutait sur un pan de cloison, avant de revenir sur son ami. Nathalie avait déplié un autre canapé lit pour eux, près de celui où dormait déjà Ryuho, et ils s'étaient écroulés de fatigue. Leur hôte s'activait encore lorsque sa conscience avait sombré dans le néant, préparant silencieusement sa demeure pour les prochains jours. Elle avait cédé son propre lit conjugal à Yuna et Aria : néanmoins, un oreiller et une couverture trainant sur un divan non loin lui indiqua qu'elle avait pris aussi un peu de repos. Au centre de l'espace aménagé par les sofas, sur la table basse, trônait un message.

« **Je suis partie faire quelques courses. Ce ne sera pas long. Si vous avez faim, il y a des tartines sur la table et des pâtes dans le frigo.** »

Koga s'étira : avait-il dormi si longtemps ? Il se leva silencieusement, et, fuyant la moiteur de cette chambre improvisée, il ouvrit la porte d'entrée, libérant le doux va et vient du ressac. Il ferma les yeux, ébloui : cependant, le soleil d'été n'était levé que depuis deux heures. Après quelques instants où il resta étourdi par l'air chargé de sel, il fit quelques pas, découvrant le spectacle des environs. La maison était idéalement située dans une vaste crique, ceinturée par de hautes digues naturelles accidentées. Cette dentelle de roche brune et ocre s'arcboutaient en un large cercle, sur lequel venaient rugir les violentes vagues de l'Océan. Le bateau de Nathalie, amarré à la jetée et à peine bercé par le ressac, tanguait légèrement, la coque frémissante résonnant des craquements du vieux bois. Vers les terres, les bas-fonds remontaient en pente douce en un tapis de galets polis et brillants jusqu'à une petite route goudronnée. Perdue entre terre et mer, la maison dressait ses façades usées battues par les pluies.

\- Tu as bien dormi, Koga ? lui demanda Ryuho, assis sur la jetée face au large, les jambes pendantes au-dessus de l'Océan.

\- Ca m'a fait du bien, une nuit complète, acquiesça-t-il en s'installant près de son ami. Mais c'est plutôt à toi qu'on devrait poser la question.

Le plus jeune des garçons rit doucement.

\- Ca va mieux, merci.

\- Yuna dort encore ?

Ryuho secoua la tête, et désigna la plage de rocaille où venait mourir les vagues. En effet, la jeune blonde s'y baladait. Koga la salua d'un grand geste du bras.

\- On attend le retour de Nathalie pour décider de la suite des événements ?

\- Il vaut mieux, elle nous sera d'une aide précieuse.

Le jeune Pégase bascula en arrière et s'allongea, les mains derrière la tête.

\- Quel coup de bol ! Sans elle, on était foutu.

Il regarda un instant défiler les nuages, poussés par la brise légère, avant de se retourner vers son ami.

\- Tu avais l'intention de nous amener ici, non ? C'est toi qui tenais absolument à traverser la Méditerranée à cet endroit-là.

Ryuho rougit, quelque peu gêné d'avoir en effet eu cette idée en tête sans en prévenir ses compagnons. Il espérait accoster non loin puis s'éclipser pour demander asile à l'amie de son père. Il n'aurait jamais osé impliquer la vétérante dans cette guerre sans son accord, ni imposer ses compagnons chez elle.

\- On dirait que tu la connais bien, ajouta Koga.

\- Tu sais, les Six Légendaires se retrouvent assez régulièrement. Shun et Nathalie viennent souvent rendre visite à mes parents, alors je la connais depuis toujours. Mon père et elle ont vécu tellement de choses ensemble...

Contrairement à Soma, Koga connaissait peu les histoires entourant les Six Légendaires. Pourtant, il avait lui-même été sauvé, enfant, par le plus célèbre de tous, Seiya de Pégase, et avait eût l'immense honneur de rencontrer récemment Shun d'Andromède. Il était curieux d'en apprendre plus, mais les sources fiables étaient difficiles à trouver : ceux qui ne les traitaient pas de déserteurs les idolâtraient. Beaucoup leur reprochaient leur retraite précipitée par la deuxième Attaque de Mars. Cependant, le jeune homme avait lui-même constaté sur Shun le fardeau que constituaient leurs blessures, et se révoltait qu'on puisse trainer ainsi dans la boue un cœur vaillant condamné à l'impuissance. Ryuho hochait la tête, comme approuvant les pensées de son compagnon : son propre père Shiryu en était ressortit terriblement atteint.

\- J'imagine qu'après toutes leurs aventures, les Six Légendaires doivent être comme une vraie famille...reprit Koga pensivement.

\- Shun et Ikki du Phénix sont vraiment frères, tu sais, répondit Ryuho avec amusement.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, puis reprit d'une voix plus ténue.

\- Tout comme Nathalie et Seiya...

Koga se redressa, sidéré. Il répéta, incrédule, et son ami acquiesça. Etait-il possible que leur hôte ait un lien de parenté avec Seiya le Déicide, qui était présumé mort depuis la dernière bataille des Six Légendaires ?

\- Nathalie pense qu'il est peut-être vivant, alors n'insiste pas trop dessus, l'avertit le jeune garçon. Il y a treize ans, Mars lui a arraché à la fois son frère et sa voix, ajouta-t-il en portant pudiquement la main à son propre cou.

Koga fronça les sourcils sur ses yeux lie-de-vin, intrigué par le geste énigmatique de son ami. Le jeune Dragon, les yeux baissés par l'embarras, cherchait visiblement un moyen de détourner la conversation lorsque le grincement de la porte retentit fort à propos derrière eux. Soma les rejoignit en baillant.

\- Ca fait une éternité que j'avais pas aussi bien dormi ! lança-t-il en s'ébouriffant les cheveux.

Il salua jovialement Yuna qui s'approchait, puis jeta un regard à la ronde.

\- Pas de trace de Nathalie ?

\- Elle est partie avant que je me lève, répondit la jeune blonde.

Un claquement de langue sonore lui répondit joyeusement, et Nathalie passa le coin de la maison, chargée de paquets. Un foulard de neige, noyant son cou d'un nuage, flottait derrière elle en claquant dans la brise. Elle posa son chargement sans ménagement au pied de la porte, et se dirigea vers ses jeunes invités d'un pas alerte. Etonnement, elle ne boitait pas. Elle les salua d'un signe de tête.

\- _J'étais partie acheter quelques bricoles dont vous allez avoir besoin._

Yuna ne put retenir un cri de surprise au son de cette voix claire et enjouée, diffusée dans l'air à la façon d'une onde sonore. Soma avait braqué son regard inquisiteur sur la maigre femme, persuadé qu'elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. Koga, déconcerté, secoua la tête, incrédule. Nathalie glissa un regard complice à Ryuho, qui avait éclaté de rire.

\- _Tu t'es bien gardé de leur dire, on dirait ?_

\- Peut-être !Le Chevalier du Dauphin sourit, et se retourna vers ses interlocuteurs abasourdis.

\- _Du calme, les jeunes. Je vous parle par l'intermédiaire de mon cosmos._

Devant leur visage ébahis, elle entreprit de s'expliquer. La cosmo-énergie –abrégéa cosmos- était issu de la conscience d'être soi-même un micro-univers, composé des mêmes atomes que les étoiles. Depuis plusieurs années, cette énergie était reliée à un élément naturel, personnel à chaque combattant. En tant que Chevaliers, les jeunes gens avaient été initié à libérer l'énergie contenue dans ce micro cosmos qui les composait, à en extirper leur élément, leur permettant d'accomplir de véritables exploits sur le champ de bataille. Ryuho, par exemple, maniait avec brio son élément d'eau, comme il avait pu le démontrer la veille. Cependant, ils avaient encore beaucoup à apprendre avant de maitriser ce qu'on appelait le septième sens, englobant et transcendant tous les autres. C'était le degré de connaissance de la cosmo-énergie qui faisait la différence technique entre deux adversaires : le septième sens permettait, comme son nom l'indique, de sentir et d'interagir avec le monde qui les entoure.

\- _Par exemple, vous avez déjà pu localiser des adversaires hors de vue en percevant leur cosmos, non ?_

Le septième sens permettait de remplacer et d'affiner tous les autres : l'odorat, le toucher, le goût, la vue, l'ouïe, l'intuition. Cette maitrise du sixième sens était d'ailleurs précieuse en combat, où parfois seul l'instinct permettait de remporter la victoire.

Ayant perdu la parole, schématiquement extension du sens du goût, Nathalie la supplémentait par son septième sens. Bien sûr, elle en réservait l'usage pour des interlocuteurs déjà familiarisé avec la cosmo-énergie.

Ryuho interrompait parfois Nathalie pour clarifier une notion : son père dialoguait de la même façon, et lui avait déjà prodigué les mêmes explications.

\- Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit hier, alors ? demanda Soma d'un ton bourru.

\- Ca demande de la concentration, intervint le jeune Dragon. Ça devait être compliqué dans l'agitation d'hier soir.

En vérité, Nathalie ne renonçait que rarement à ce moyen de communication quand elle avait l'occasion de l'utiliser. Seul l'épuisement parvenait à la faire taire. Ryuho était donc soulagé de l'entendre, rassuré quant à l'état de fatigue de la jeune femme.

Nathalie se redressa, et désigna d'un mouvement de tête la maison.

\- _J'ai pris un plan de la région. On va pouvoir planifier votre itinéraire._

Yuna acquiesça, et se proposa pour réveiller Aria. Quand elles redescendirent de la chambre conjugale, leurs compagnons avaient déjà rangés les lits et les attendaient, penchés sur la carte étalée sur la table de la cuisine.

\- Aria nous a dit qu'on devait se rendre au nord du pays, près de cette ville, indiqua Ryuho en pointant un point sur le papier.

Soma siffla entre ses dents.

\- Ça nous fait une sacré trotte !

\- _Vous n'êtes pas obligé d'y aller à pied._

Nathalie tourna l'écran de l'ordinateur qu'elle avait allumé vers les jeunes gens. En quelques clics, elle avait trouvé une compagnie de bus proposant des trajets entre la ville la plus proche et leur destination. Koga et Soma échangèrent un regard interloqué : c'était la première fois qu'ils envisageaient les moyens de transport modernes.

\- Ce n'est pas trop risqué ?

\- On sera plus rapide, en tout cas, objectiva Yuna.

Leur hôte ne put retenir un sourire.

\- _Vous serez surtout plus discrets. Vous passerez facilement pour une bande d'étudiants partant en vacances. N'oubliez pas que vous avez changé de continent. Les mœurs sont différentes, ici, et vous devez vous adaptez pour passer inaperçus. A commencer par vos vêtements !_

Elle sortit d'un sac plusieurs affaires à la mode du pays, et les plia sur un divan. Les jeunes gens rougirent : en effet, leurs haillons, particulièrement ceux d'Aria, semblaient venues d'un autre temps. De plus, cinq mineurs se déplaçant à pied presque sans bagage attireraient forcément l'attention. Soma jeta un coup d'œil sur l'écran de l'ordinateur.

\- Il y a un départ ce soir, assez tard.

\- C'est peut-être un peu rapide, non ? intervint Koga.

\- On ne peut pas se permettre de trainer, répliqua Ryuho. On a dû percevoir ma cosmo énergie hier durant la tempête, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que l'on nous rattrape.

\- _Joli spectacle, d'ailleurs_ , lança Nathalie. _Mais fais attention la prochaine fois, tu as failli m'envoyer par le fond !_ ajouta-t-elle en bousculant gentiment le jeune garçon.

Yuna se pencha par-dessus l'épaule du Petit Lion.

\- Il y a un détail qu'on a oublié, soupira-t-elle. On n'a pas l'argent pour payer le trajet.

Leur hôte lui fit signe de ne pas s'inquiéter, et désigna une bourse posée sur la table.

Soma remarqua alors pour la première fois le tatouage que la jeune femme portait au poignet gauche. Facilement dissimulé par les manches longues de sa tenue de la veille, il s'inscrivait discrètement à la face interne du bras, du côté de l'auriculaire. C'était un curieux motif tribal, dont le dessin abstrait ne lui évoqua rien au premier abord. L'encre d'un noir de nuit captiva son attention, et il se surprit à se demander s'il s'agissait d'un jalon gravé dans sa chair lors de sa vie africaine.

La petite voix d'Aria s'éleva, le tirant de ses péensées.

\- Je préfèrerais garder ma robe...

\- On l'emmènera, la rassura Yuna.

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle fourra la longue tenue blanche dans l'un des deux sacs de voyage fraichement achetés par leur hôte. Elle promena un regard satisfait sur leurs préparatifs, et soupira d'aise. Leur compagnie n'avait jamais été aussi organisée.

\- Tu aurais quelques conseils à nous donner ? demanda Ruyho en se tournant vers Nathalie, toujours friand de l'enseignement des plus âgés. Tu as déjà du te battre contre un Sanctuaire corrompu.

La vétérante grimaça.

\- _C'était plus facile pour nous : nous n'avions pas à nous cacher, ni à fuir. Notre but était de légitimer la véritable Athéna, alors au contraire on faisait le plus de bruit possible._

Elle ne put retenir un sourire à l'idée de cette époque.

\- _Saori avait même envoyé une lettre au Grand Pope pour le prévenir de notre venue..._

Koga tiqua à ce nom : il avait été recueilli et élevé par la réincarnation d'Athéna.

\- Vous connaissiez bien Mademoiselle ? intervint-il.

Un rictus sarcastique étira les lèvres de la jeune femme, amusée comme toujours des titres pompeux donnés à celle qu'elle avait vu cheminer d'adolescente capricieuse à Déesse bienveillante. Elle hocha la tête.

\- Mais par la suite, insista Yuna, lors de la bataille contre Hadès vous avez dû traverser les Enfers pour remettre l'Armure Divine d'Athéna ?

\- _Nos batailles étaient très courtes, rarement plus de quelques jours,_ répondit l'autre en haussant les épaules. _Je pense que vous serez de bien meilleurs stratège que nous_ , ajouta-t-elle avec un geste avenant.

Soma leva dédaigneusement les yeux au ciel, avant de détourner le regard. Il s'agaçait de voir ses amis papillonner autour de cette pâle lumière, piètre reflet de sa grandeur passée. Ce Chevalier était visiblement l'ombre d'elle-même, cependant ses sourires fiers et ses répliques pédantes la gonflaient d'orgueil devant ces jeunes recrues. Tous buvaient ses paroles, penchés vers elle comme un oracle, alors que lui-même ne voyait qu'une femme affaiblie. Obnubilé sur la superbe de Nathalie, il ne percevait pas la propre suffisance avec laquelle il l'enveloppait du regard.

Irrité par ce spectacle, il s'éloigna de quelques pas. Il remarqua le premier l'affolement les voyants lumineux des étranges appareils entassés au mur. Un faible murmure captiva son attention, et il se dirigea vers le plan de travail. Nathalie le devança, porta à son oreille le casque de réception connecté à ses machines, et, s'appuyant sur le bord de la table, écouta avec attention. Son visage, d'abord soucieux, épanoui au fur et à mesure. Remarquant la curiosité de son jeune invité, elle lui tendit les écouteurs avec un sourire bienveillant. Un flot de notes lointaines harmonieuses mais grésillant à travers la mauvaise transmission radio inonda ses tympans.- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il en désignant l'amoncellement d'instruments arc-bouté sur le bureau.

\- _Un transmetteur qui enregistre les bruits des fonds marins. C'est pour étudier la faune marine._

La jeune femme empoigna une manette, pianota quelques instants sur le clavier, absorbée, puis, avec une excitation non contenue, lança la commande. Aussitôt Soma perçut à travers le casque une mélodie courte, épurée, nettement enregistrée, contrairement à ce qu'il avait pu entendre auparavant.- Vous venez de l'émettre ?

Elle acquiesça d'un clin d'œil, saisit au vol une longue vue posée sur son bureau, et sortit.

Haussant les épaules, Soma s'approcha de la table où ses compagnons achevaient les préparatifs. Dès que Nathalie avait été hors de vue, Yuna avait ouvert la bourse, et commencer à compter l'argent. Le jeune Chevalier du Lion poussa un sifflement admiratif.

\- On n'aura jamais eu autant d'économie !

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour le dépenser, le taquina la jeune blonde. Il va falloir vivre longtemps dessus.

\- On a déjà de la chance de nous faire aider financièrement, acquiesça Ryuho. Shun et Nathalie se privent pour nous.

\- Ils sont médecins, non ? répliqua Soma.

\- Seulement Nathalie, et ils utilisent une bonne partie de sa paye pour financer la santé des leurs patients en Afrique.

\- Pourquoi Nathalie n'est-elle pas là-bas, d'ailleurs ? demanda curieusement Koga.

Son ami secoua tristement la tête.

\- Sa santé ne le lui permet plus.

\- En tout cas, heureusement qu'on est tombée sur elle, renchérit gaiment Yuna, désirant esquiver le sujet épineux de la blessure de leur hôte. Avec tout ça, on sera au prochain objectif en un rien de temps, ajouta-t-elle en désignant le matériel rassemblé devant eux.

Soma lui-même fut forcé d'acquiescer : il ne pouvait pas dénigrer l'aide précieuse de leur hôte. Koga le dévisageait pensivement : il ne se faisait aucune illusion sur la piètre impression que Nathalie faisait sur son ami. Laissant ses compagnons parachever les préparatifs de départ, il se leva et sortit silencieusement.

L'air commençait doucement à s'alourdir en cette fin de matinée d'une pesante chaleur estivale. La brise fraiche balayait son visage, chargeant ses cheveux d'embruns. La main en protection, il parcourut le paysage des yeux. Son regard s'arrêta sur la frêle silhouette de Nathalie, accoudée au bastingage de son navire, fouillant l'horizon de sa lunette d'approche. Hésitant un instant, il prit une grande inspiration et marcha droit sur elle. Le grincement du pont de bois salé tira la jeune femme de ses pensées, et elle se retourna. Koga s'était arrêté timidement, mais elle l'invita à s'avancer d'un sourire bienveillant. Soulagé, le jeune garçon s'approcha, et refusant la longue vue qu'elle lui tendait, se résolu à prendre la parole.

\- J'aimerais vous poser quelques questions sur Mademoiselle Saori... je veux dire, Athéna.

Elle se retourna nonchalamment, et s'accouda à la barrière de bois.

\- _Tu n'étais pas au courant que c'était une déesse, n'est-ce pas ?_

Il secoua la tête, troublé. Bien qu'il ait été recueilli par cette femme, il ne connaissait que très peu de chose sur elle. S'il se rappelait confusément des jours aimants de la tendre enfance, elle s'était montrée plus distante dès le début de son entrainement de Chevalier.

\- Je ne suis pas encore sûr de réaliser que c'est Athéna elle-même qui m'a élevé...

\- _Contrairement aux autres Dieux, Athéna est très proche des humains. Bizarrement, c'est à partir du moment où elle a compris quelle était sa vraie nature qu'elle a arrêté de nous prendre de haut_ , ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

\- Elle ne le savait pas dès sa naissance ? s'étonna Koga.

\- _Non, pour la protéger du Sanctuaire corrompu. Saori a été élevé comme toute héritière de grande fortune japonaise. Autant te dire que nous autres, pauvres orphelins, elle ne nous tenait pas en haute estime..._

\- Vraiment ?

\- _Elle était très procédurière, très hautaine, jusqu'à son adolescence. Mais dès qu'elle a réalisé que des hommes pouvaient mourir pour les idéaux qu'elle représentait, elle s'est métamorphosée. Elle voulait absolument être digne de l'engagement des Chevaliers envers elle._

La mélancolie magnifiait les traits maladifs de la vétérante. Ses yeux, perdus dans le lointain, semblaient explorer un temps révolu.

\- Elle l'a été ? demanda Soma dans un souffle, effrayé de troubler la méditation du Chevalier du Dauphin.

\- _Oh oui, Koga. Elle était la bienveillance même._

Nathalie s'ébroua.

\- _Parfois un peu trop ! Elle nous avait strictement interdit de participer à la Guerre Sainte, sous prétexte que nous avions déjà assez combattu pour elle._

Elle se tourna vers le jeune garçon.

\- E _lle me parlait souvent de toi dans ses lettres d'ailleurs, se demandant si elle avait bien fait en laissant Shaina t'entrainer. Elle voulait t'épargner cette vie de galère._

\- Vous saviez déjà qui j'étais ?

Nathalie retint un éclat de rire.

\- _Comment ne pourrais-je pas connaître le grand Koga, Chevalier de Pégase, élevé par Athéna elle-même et successeur de Seiya le Déicide !_

Le jeune guerrier rougit sous cet éloge, confus : jamais Saori ne lui avait parlé de Nathalie.

\- _De toute façon, je t'avais déjà rencontré, tu sais_ , ajouta-t-elle.

Elle sourit tristement devant le regard interrogatif de son invité, et se tourna face à la mer. Elle porta la main à son foulard, dérangé par la brise.

\- _Le jour où Seiya t'a sauvé... C'était le jour de la deuxième Attaque de Mars. J'y étais aussi._

Koga sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Il avait été sauvé le jour même où les Six Légendaires avaient été blessés ! Le jour même où Nathalie avait perdu sa voix... Il détourna les yeux, embarrassé, ne sachant que répondre.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Le ressac des vagues remplaça leurs paroles, emplit l'atmosphère, étira le temps. Koga dansait maladroitement d'un pied sur l'autre. Nathalie passa une main dans sa cascade brune, et se tourna vers le jeune Chevalier. La peine de ses yeux noisette l'inondait d'une lumière grise, effaçait le masque d'entrain persévérant qu'elle revêtait souvent. La combattante s'effaçait, laissait place à la blessée qu'elle était également.

\- _Est-ce que tu penses vraiment qu'Athéna est encore en vie ?_ demanda-t-elle tristement.

Dérouté par le timbre doux et suppliant de la vétérante, il réfléchit un instant avant de répondre. Après une grande inspiration, il lui rendit son regard.

\- Je refuse de croire à sa mort. Yuna a étudié la science des astres, et elle affirme que l'étoile d'Athéna ne s'est pas éteinte.

Il gagnait en confiance au fur et à mesure que les mots coulaient de sa bouche, naturellement, simplement.- Pavlin du Paon nous a révélé que Mars la gardait encore prisonnière. Cela me suffit.

Nathalie hocha lentement la tête, avant de perdre son regard sur l'horizon.

\- _Je l'espère. C'est si dur de devoir suivre cette histoire de si loin._

Le temps se suspendit un bref instant dans les pupilles éteinte de Nathalie, avant que leur étincelle insolente ne s'y rallume, plus féroce que jamais. Elle se redressa.

\- _J'ai toujours douté de la mort de Seiya, sans savoir pourquoi. Et je douterai aussi de celle de Saori. A vous de me la ramener saine et sauve !_ lança-t-elle au jeune garçon avec malice.

Se saisissant de sa lunette d'approche, elle reprit l'examen de la ligne d'horizon, face au vent du large. C'est alors qu'il l'aperçut, elle, à travers le torrent de son foulard. Elle jetait sur toute la personne de Nathalie une ombre de chagrin, l'ombre de son impuissance, l'ombre de sa vocation tuée, une ombre telle qu'elle éclipsait même le pétillement déterminé de ses prunelles et qui la vieillissait d'une décennie.

Sa cicatrice.

Telle un cratère torturé à la base de son larynx, hérissée de crevasses et de vallées irradiant d'un poinçon irrégulier à fond de fibrine, la cicatrice du doigt de Mars qui avait broyé les cordes vocales du Chevalier du Dauphin.

Effrayé, Koga leva craintivement les yeux vers le visage de la vétérante. Elle lui parut grandie dans sa déchéance, superbe dans son naufrage, inébranlable dans sa chute, tout en semblant amoindrie et brisée par cette pénible fatalité gravée à jamais dans sa chair.

La brise souffla, le foulard camoufla comme d'ordinaire la blessure, et la vision disparut.

Remué jusqu'au fond de ces entrailles, Koga la laissa seule, trop saisi pour prononcer le moindre mot.

ஐஐஐஐஐ

 _Merci d'avoir lu, et à la semaine prochaine !_


	4. 4

_Bonjour ! Si vous pensiez être au bout de vos surprises, vous serez peut-être aussi étonnés que les Bronzes Omega pour ce quatrième chapitre._

 _Encore une fois, merci pour les fav et les review (auxquelles je réponds par MP), et bonne lecture !_

ஐஐஐஐஐ

Le déjeuner, joyeusement préparé par la compagnie, tira quelque peu Koga de ses pensées émues. Il n'avait parlé à personne de son entretien avec Nathalie, mais un simple regard avait suffi à Ryuho pour comprendre la cause des préoccupations de son ami. Bien que plus jeune, le jeune Chevalier du Dragon était familiarisé avec les horreurs de la guerre en raison de sa fréquentation des Six Légendaires. Son père Shiryu ne lui avait jamais dissimulé l'étendu des blessures qu'il avait essuyées, ni le nombre de morts astronomique qui avait jalonné sa vie de combattant. De tristes histoires de frères ennemis, d'anciens amis condamnés à l'affrontement, de sacrifices inutiles, contées comme source d'enseignement et devoir de mémoire, lui avait été relatées dès son enfance. Il gardait précieusement le nom des anciens alliés de son père, tombés au combat, et le récit raconté par la moindre cicatrice des Six Légendaires. Cependant, son tact et son sens de l'observation l'avait toujours incité à mimer l'ignorance devant Nathalie, si fière et peu encline à parler de ses dernières blessures. Il conseilla tacitement Koga de garder le silence, mais c'était inutile : jamais le Chevalier de Pégase n'aurait osé évoquer devant la vérétante la terrible image qu'il avait entrevue.

Alors que les jeunes gens s'affairaient à la vaisselle, leur hôte leur proposa une décoction de plantes envoyée par Shunrei, la mère de Ryuho.

\- L'espèce de thé amer que tu m'avais fait gouter une fois ? demanda Koga à l'intention du jeune Chevalier.

\- Tu devrais vraiment en boire, acquiesça son ami. C'est excellent pour relaxer les muscles et se préparer au combat.

\- Les plantes qui soignent, très peu pour moi. Vous auriez du café par hasard ?

Nathalie sourit, et alluma sa vieille cafetière.

\- _Tu peux les regarder, tu sais !_ lança-t-elle par-dessus son épaule en avisant Aria, absorbée par une collection de livres alignés sur une étagère.

La jeune adolescente sursauta, et recula précipitamment, comme prise en flagrant délit. Yuna cependant s'était approchée.

\- Ce sont des albums photographiques ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Aiguillonnée par la curiosité, Aria s'approcha de nouveau.

\- C'est la première fois que je vois des photographies imprimées et non pas numériques... murmura-t-elle, fascinée.

\- _Ca ne me rajeunit pas tout ça !_ lança leur hôte en retenant un éclat de rire. _Le troisième en partant de la gauche, Ryuho, c'est l'album de mariage de tes parents._

Saisissant l'ouvrage indiqué, Yuna s'installa sur le canapé, suivie de sa jeune protégée. La première photo, aussi grande que le livre lui-même, représentait Shiryu et Shunrei en tenue traditionnelle devant la cascade des Cinq Pics. Ils avaient à peine vingt ans, rayonnaient de bonheur. Malgré lui, Soma se pencha, avide de voir un si grand Chevalier. Ses yeux allaient de Ryuho à son père : c'était son portrait craché. Leurs cheveux de jais, qu'ils portaient longs l'un comme l'autre, encadraient leurs visages, l'un rectiligne, l'autre encore marqué par les dernières rondeurs de l'enfance. L'ancien Chevalier du Dragon avait un port altier, un corps athlétique, et gardait les yeux fermés : il avait perdu la vue sur Atlantis, lors de la guerre contre Poséidon.

Les pages et les photos défilaient, découvrant sans cesse ces Chevaliers aux noms légendaires : Shiryu du Dragon, Hyoga du Cygne, Shun d'Andromède, Nathalie du Dauphin et Seiya de Pégase. Seul manquait Ikki du Phénix, absent lors de la cérémonie. Soma ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer la jeune Nathalie, sortant tout juste de l'adolescence, extravertie et débordante d'énergie, splendide dans son sourire et sa robe d'honneur, à celle qu'il avait sous les yeux, plus fatiguée, plus faible, plus vieille. Koga quant à lui ne pouvait détacher les yeux de la moindre représentation de Seiya : sur chaque photo il semblait enjoué, malicieux, bien loin de l'image sérieuse et sévère qu'il avait du Chevalier Légendaire.

Bientôt, l'album ne suffit plus aux jeunes invités, et chacun saisit un ouvrage à la volée, chacun avide d'y découvrir ce qu'il cherchait. Si Koga se focalisait sur son sauveur, si Yuna cherchait d'anciennes images de son hôte, si Ryuho fouinait à la recherche de l'adolescence de son père, Soma attrapait tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin les Six Légendaire. Nathalie, amusée, terminait de nettoyer la cuisine en répondant aux nombreuses questions dont on la pressait.

\- Mon père est vraiment venu à un anniversaire en Armure ? s'ébahissait Ryuho.

\- _Il a dit qu'il n'avait rien de plus brillant !_ lançait-elle en riant.

\- Ces Armures sont si différents des Clothstones que j'ai déjà vu... murmurait Aria.

\- C'est normal, lui expliquait Yuna. Les Armures ont changé d'apparence durant la guerre contre Mars, en même temps que le cosmos de chaque Chevaliers s'alliait à un élément.

Soma semblait graver dans sa mémoire chaque détail des tenues de combat de cet ancien temps. Il parcourrait les photos, les pages, les albums, insatiable. Entre ses mains défilaient une myriade de reliques, souvenirs de l'apogée du règne de cette Athéna qui ne se réincarnait que tous les deux cents ans. Tout un univers de légendes semblait soudain prendre corps sous ses doigts, et enfin il fixait dans sa mémoire le véritable visage de tous ces grands noms qui avaient peuplé son enfance. Il revenait toujours plus loin en arrière, remontant le temps à travers ces photographies, parvenant sans s'en rendre compte au premier recueil chronologique. Ses premières pages étaient occupées par des produits dérivés du Tournoi Galactique : sur de vieilles cartes postales, les Chevaliers de Bronzes étaient spectaculairement mis en scène à grand renfort de retouches photographiques. Soma ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant ces réclames usées et passées de mode. Il allait ranger l'album, lorsqu'une photographie glissée contre la troisième de couverture s'échappa. Il s'en saisit, jeta rapidement un regard dessus, puis se pencha sur elle et ne put s'en détacher, captivé. Il avait trouvé son Graal figé sur ce papier brillant, alors qu'il ignorait même ce qu'il cherchait inconsciemment.

C'était visiblement une scène se déroulant peu après la Bataille du Sanctuaire. Les Six légendaires étaient rassemblés sur des sofas d'une blancheur d'hôpital, semblant discuter joyeusement, malgré les bandages et perfusions dont ils étaient bardés. La conversation était animée, semblant presque jaillir de son support miroitant : partout le mouvement, la vie, la complicité contrastaient avec les mines défaites et étirés d'épuisement. La victoire était savoureuse, surtout partagée entre compagnons d'arme : ils avaient mis un terme à la Guerre Civile qui faisait rage depuis plus de dix ans !

Son regard s'arrêta sur la silhouette d'une demoiselle, négligemment assise en travers d'un fauteuil immaculé. A peine plus jeune qu'il ne l'était lui-même actuellement, ses traits tirés de fatigue ne pouvaient altérer la fraicheur qu'elle exalait à la fleur de son adolescence. Son T-shirt, quoiqu'un peu grand et cependant bien loin de dissimuler ses formes en pleine croissance, dessinait ses épaules musclées et lui laissait la pleine liberté de mouvement à laquelle elle aspirait. D'un short coloré émergeaient deux jambes interminables, dont les mollets puissants s'étalaient sans honte sur l'accoudoir du sofa. Le tissu, entrainé dans le mouvement de l'ensemble de ce corps débordant d'énergie, découvrait volontiers hématomes et ecchymoses qui maculaient la peau brulée par le soleil. Le visage était percé de deux prunelles pétillantes, et dévisageait effrontément Hyoga du Cygne. Une cascade de cheveux bruns, distraitement remontée en queue de cheval, inondait d'un torrent tortueux son cou tendu vers son compagnon d'arme. Malgré le désintérêt évident de la jeune fille pour le paraitre et sa musculature affirmée –ou peut-être à cause d'eux- elle était éclatante d'une féminité brute et sauvage.

Soma réalisa soudain l'identité de cette apparition d'un autre temps dont il ne pouvait détacher les yeux : Nathalie du Dauphin. Son coeur se serra d'émotion en voyant de ses yeux ce qu'il avait toujours espérer : un Chevalier de son âge au sortir d'un des plus grands exploits de ce siècle, un grade de Bronze ayant affronté et battu des grades d'Or, un adolescent ayant prouvé sa valeur et défendu ses idéaux comme lui, jeune Chevalier du Petit Lion, rêvait de le faire.

Pourtant, c'est à peine s'il parvenait à protéger le véritable parti d'Athéna dans cette Guerre, où, sans se l'avouer, il se sentait insignifiant. Il soupira. Le jeune roux releva pensivement les yeux vers leur hôte, cette femme affaiblie et vieillie prématurément par les épreuves qu'elle avait traversée. Ses yeux allaient de la photographie à la réalité, ne pouvant s'empêcher de dénombrer les différences. Même l'éclat indicible de ses yeux lui sembla s'amenuir. Néanmoins, si cette Nathalie n'était que l'ombre d'elle-même, elle avait été un Chevalier extraordinaire dont il n'espérait même pas atteindre la cheville. Il regrettait simplement qu'à présent, cette grande vétérante ne lui inspire plus que de la pitié –qui avait au moins pris la place du mépris dans son cœur gonflé d'empathie condescendante.

Il contempla encore un instant la photographie, rangea l'album et se plongea dans la discussion générale. Tous avaient abandonné leur livre pour admirer une photo que montrait Ryuho.

On y voyait un jeune enfant d'environ six ans, jouant sur la plage de galet près de la maison. Sa grosse tête d'enfant se perdait dans une forêt de cheveux châtain, et semblait prête à basculer à tout moment sur ce petit corps vêtu simplement. Sa position surtout éveillait l'attention : il se tenait au centre d'une corde à sauter disposée en spirale autour de lui, et imitait plus qu'imparfaitement une garde de combat. Son air concentré, ses lèvres charnues tordues d'une moue sérieuse et ses sourcils froncés sur ses yeux bruns contrastait comiquement avec sa petite taille.

C'était Aliolia, le fils de Shun et Nathalie.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a grandi ! s'ébahissait Ryuho. Je vois qu'il aime toujours autant imiter la Nébuleuse d'Andromède de son père.

\- C'est marrant, il ressemble un peu à Shun en plus, intervint Koga.

Nathalie sourit.

\- _C'est drôle que tu dises ça, car Shun n'est pas son père biologique._

Devant l'étonnement de ses invités, la vétérante se mit en devoir d'expliquer qu'Aliolia était en réalité le fils d'un Chevalier d'Argent tombé au combat avant sa naissance, Rigel du Sextant. Sa mère étant morte en couche, Saori avait proposé à Shun et Nathalie de s'occuper de l'enfant : ils cherchaient justement à adopter à cette époque.

\- Il me semble avoir déjà entendu ce prénom, lança pensivement Soma.

\- C'est celui de l'ancien Chevalier d'Or du Lion : c'est son signe astrologique, l'éclaira Ryuho.

\- _Ce n'est pas vraiment pour ça qu'on a appelé notre fils comme lui. C'était un grand guerrier, loyal, courageux, féroce. C'est le premier Chevalier d'Or qu'on a réussi à convaincre de la légitimé de Saori... Je dois avoir une photo de lui dans les premiers albums._

La recherche archéologique de la jeune compagnie reprit de plus belle, chacun se dispersant devant l'un ou l'autre de ces reliques.

Peu après, dans cette ambiance exaltée par l'évocation de légendes modernes, Nathalie cessa soudain de donner la réplique aux jeunes guerriers enthousiastes. Ils la virent tendre l'oreille avec attention, puis se relever avec un sourire éclatant.

\- _Enfin, les voila !_

Inquiète, Yuna ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil interrogatif à ses amis, qui lui renvoyèrent sa propre incompréhension. Elle aurait préféré que personne hormis leur hôte ne soit au courant de leur présence en ces lieux. Cependant, Ryuho sortit à la suite de Nathalie sans marquer la moindre hésitation, et rassurés par la confiance de leur ami, ses compagnons ne tardèrent pas à le suivre.

La luminosité crue du ciel sans nuage, sublimée par l'étendue d'eau proche, agressa Koga dès qu'il eut passé le pas de la porte. La main en visière, il s'efforça d'explorer les alentours, puis de guetter la route. Cependant, personne n'approchait. Il se retourna, interloqué, vers Nathalie. Etonnement, elle ne fixait pas les chemins, mais l'Océan battant les flancs de la jetée.

D'abord, il ne distingua rien d'autre que le mouvement perpétuel des vagues, ravinant la surface de la crique. Pourtant, plus les secondes s'égrenaient, plus il lui semblait apercevoir d'étranges rides ne respectant pas le rythme régulier du ressac. Il plissa les yeux, s'obstinant à épier l'eau moirée, devinant des sillons d'écume sans en comprendre l'origine. Soudain, un son frappa son tympan avec un tel effet de surprise que le jeune garçon chancela et manqua de trébucher. C'était une trille pure, parfaite, qui provenait de l'Océan lui-même. D'autres lui répondirent, et un orchestre harmonieux s'organisa, semblant provenir des quatre points de l'horizon, emplissant l'espace de leur mélodie enjouée.

Nathalie saisit alors le bras d'Aria, et lui montra un point face à eux. La jeune fille ne put retenir un cri de surprise : elle n'avait jamais vu un tel animal de toute sa vie !

Yuna se pencha, suivit des yeux le doigt de leur hôte, et se figea. Le rire de Ryuho se mêla aux harmonies des chanteurs marins. Comprenant enfin de quoi il retournait, les jeunes Chevaliers réalisèrent soudain que la maison et la jetée était encerclées par ces formes fuyantes, glissant dans les vagues : un troupeau de dauphins !

\- _Tu te rappelles l'enregistrement que j'ai diffusé tout à l'heure ?_ demanda Nathalie en se tournant vers Soma. _C'était pour les appeler._

\- Je suis heureux d'enfin les rencontrer, intervint Ryuho en s'approchant d'elle. Tu m'as parlé d'eux si souvent !

Il se retourna vers l'horizon, et examina le gracieux ballet dont ils étaient le centre.

\- Lequel est le tien ? demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

Koga ne put retenir son étonnement.

\- Comment ça, le sien ?

Son regard se porta naturellement vers Nathalie, mais il se détourna aussitôt en rougissant. D'un geste ample et naturel, leur hôte se débarrassait de sa robe. Elle remarqua la confusion du jeune garçon, et le bouscula avec malice. Il leva timidement les yeux, et remarqua, honteux, qu'elle portait un maillot de bain noir sous sa tenue. Involontairement, toute l'attention se concentra sur elle, et le silence se fit. Ryuho se détourna tristement : il connaissait déjà trop bien ce spectacle.

Constitué d'une seule pièce, le tissu de jais dévoilait de grandes taches sombres, luminescent faiblement malgré l'ardeur du soleil. Recouvrant des pans entiers de la musculature fine et usée, les marques semblaient s'enfoncer en profondeur dans sa chair, mouvant et ondulant au gré des galaxies qui y dérivaient librement. Yuna frissonna en contemplant l'immense stigmate qui dévorait l'ensemble de la jambe droite et la partie supérieure de la cuisse gauche : la boiterie fugace et légère de la vétérante avait trouvé son explication. Si les bras n'étaient pas atteints, les jours dans l'étoffe élastique laissait deviner l'étendue de la plaie, remontant sur le ventre et le dos. Soma fixait la peau tendue et luisante, chutant de la hauteur incommensurable de ses préjugés : la Blessure de Mars dévorait près de la moitié du corps de Nathalie !

Koga gardait le silence, atterré : il avait déjà été témoin des ravages d'un tel phénomène, et il avait conscience de son retentissement pesant. Il avait vu Shun souffrir en silence, presque à chaque effort, et surtout lors d'un combat : pourtant, son propre fardeau ne dépassait pas la surface de son bras !

Bien consciente du triste effet qu'elle produisait, Nathalie tentait de dissiper le malaise ambiant en contrebalançant son aspect affaibli par son énergie débordante. Elle attacha un ruban au ras de son cou et se débarrassa de son foulard immaculé, découvrant pour la première fois la naissance de ses clavicules saillantes. Koga blêmit, comprenant qu'elle dissimulait ainsi sa cicatrice.

A la base de sa nuque, entre la naissance de ses omoplates, sa tenue démasquait un deuxième tatouage. Se camouflant régulièrement dans la cascade de cheveux sombres, entre les mèches rebelles se dévoilait par saccade un dragon serpent se mordant férocement la queue. Le motif, sauvage, bestial, irradiait d'une puissance latente, prêt à bondir comme une panthère, et magnifiait le regard décidé de la jeune femme. Ryuho sourit : il savait que ce motif était connu de nombreux Chevaliers, car se découvrant quand Nathalie du Dauphin attachait ses cheveux farouchement pour se battre.

\- _Je ne m'attendais pas à faire un tel effet_ , lança-t-elle joyeusement avec un clin d'œil.

Soma sentit le rouge monter aux joues, et s'arracha le premier à la contemplation morbide de ces blessures mythologiques. Il entendit le bruit éclaboussant d'un plongeon : la jeune femme fendait déjà les flots, en compagnie des animaux marins.

Passant volontairement outre les plaies de leur hôte, Ryuho se mit en devoir de leur expliquer la présence des dauphins. Reconnaissant d'esquiver ce sujet épineux, ses compagnons l'écoutèrent avec attention. La plupart d'entre eux savaient déjà que la principale arme de Nathalie du Dauphin était sa voix, lui permettant à la fois d'attaquer et de se défendre. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que Mars, dans l'ardeur de la bataille, lui avait broyé les cordes vocales, oubliant dans sa rage que le Chevalier pourrait suppléer sa voix défaillante par le septième sens.

\- Eh bien, sa voix lui permettait de communiquer avec les dauphins.

\- C'est stupide, ricana Soma. Moi je ne suis pas capable de discuter avec un lion !

\- Parce que tu en as déjà rencontré un peut-être ? le taquina Yuna. De toute façon, je te parie que tu ne sais même pas rugir !

\- Ce n'est pas un cas isolé, reprit Ryuho. Fenrir d'Alioth, l'ancien Guerrier d'Epsilon d'Asgard, commandait une meute de loups, et Jamian du Corbeau une nuée d'oiseau.

Soma se renfrogna avec une moue incrédule. Malgré son scepticisme, il était mouché par la précision avec laquelle son jeune ami récitait les exemples des guerriers passés.

\- Et c'est quoi cette histoire de son dauphin ? intervint Koga, curieux.

\- C'est un peu compliqué... Vous connaissez l'histoire de la constellation du Dauphin ?

Yuna acquiesca : elle avait longuement étudié l'antique science des étoiles. Comme beaucoup de personnages mythologiques, le Dauphin avait porté au ciel à sa mort. Celle-ci avait été particulièrement héroïque : attiré par le son de la cythare d'Arion de Méthymne, condamné au supplice de la planche par un équipage peu scrupuleux avide des richesses du poète, le dauphin l'avait porté sur son propre dos jusqu'au cap Ténare, où il succomba d'épuisement. Emu par son sacrifice, Arion avait prié Poséidon de rendre hommage au courageux animal.

Ryuho confirma la légende, et prolongea les explications : le Chevalier du Dauphin descendait symboliquement du poète Arion, qu'on disait premier détenteur de ce titre. Devant la difficulté à pourvoir le poste en raison des compétences particulières requises, Athéna avait décidé qu'un Dauphin issu en ligne direct de l'animal mythologique soit lié à chacun des représentants de ce grade. Ce compagnon, digne professeur dans l'art du chant, guidait le Chevalier depuis le jour de son adoubement, et mourrait avec lui.

Tout au long de leur discussion, les jeunes gens s'étaient assis le long de la jetée, observant le gracieux ballet des ondes. Parfois, leur regard fouillait la surface des flots à la recherche de leur hôte, mais ils ne pouvaient deviner son sillage. Yuna jeta un coup d'œil ébahi aux gracieux mammifères évoluant autour d'eux.

\- Tu veux dire que Nathalie a eu pour Maître un dauphin ?

\- _Je ne pense pas qu'elle le reconnaisse, mais on peut dire ça !_

Les jeunes Chevaliers sursautèrent, et se redressèrent d'un bond. La voix qu'ils avaient sentie plutôt qu'entendue leur était étrangère : si elle leur parvenait de la même façon que celle de Nathalie, elle en était toute différente, et ne ressemblait à rien de connu ni même d'humanoïde. Le timbre enjoué semblait aller et venir comme le ressac des vagues, à la fois murmurant et rugissant, emplissant chaque point de l'atmosphère de manière égale. Devant leur surprise, la voix éclata d'un rire cristallin, innocent et joyeux. L'attention des adolescents tomba enfin sur un dauphin à la peau argenté, immobile à quelques encablures, qui semblait les détailler de sa paire d'yeux pétillante et amusée. Les jeunes gens échangèrent un regard mal assuré, ne sachant comment réagir sans se couvrir de ridicule. Le mammifère entama une phrase musicale aigue et bondissante, et Nathalie s'approcha aussitôt d'un coup de talon.

Malgré sa confusion, Soma ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle se hissa sur la jetée à la force des poignets en dépit de sa musculature fragile.

\- _Laisse-moi deviner_ , reprit la voix ronflante et caressante. _C'est le plus petit, non ?_

Nathalie acquiescça avec un sourire complice.

\- _Je le savais ! Enchanté de te rencontrer, Ryuho du Dragon, fils de Shiryu de la Balance. Tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père, surtout pour la cosmoénergie._

D'abord ébahi, le jeune garçon s'accroupit avec empressement.

\- Enchanté de vous rencontrer, articula-t-il poliment. Je suppose que j'ai l'honneur de parler au Dauphin de Nathalie ?

Soma ne put retenir un rire nerveux. Il était parfaitement impossible qu'il puisse comprendre cet animal, que son ami lui réponde, et que tout le monde trouve cela parfaitement normal ! L'animal en question se retourna vers lui et le considéra avec curiosité.

\- _Je ne savais pas qu'il existait de telle couleur de poil chez les humains_ , constata-t-il, les yeux rivés sur la crinière rousse du jeune garçon. _Il est malade ?_

Souriant du désinvolte puéril de son compagnon, expression même de sa nature innocente et naïve, Nathalie s'adressa à ses invités abasourdis.

\- _Il est éveillé au septième sens, au même titre que les Chevaliers. Il vous comprend._

\- Comment vous appelez-vous ? demanda Yuna, timide et intriguée, s'habituant peu à peu à l'étrange de la situation.

Le dauphin lança quelques notes.

\- _C'est l'un de mes noms, mais aucun ne se prononce dans votre langue._

Il s'ébroua, mouillant ses flancs qui perlaient d'écume.

\- _J'avais tellement hâte de vous rencontrer ! Ma sœur Nathalie m'a raconté brièvement votre épopée, surtout comment vous avez failli vous noyer !_

Il retroussa son long museau, comme follement amusé par cette anecdote. L'idée qu'un humain, un Chevalier d'autant plus, pouvait mourir étouffé par le milieu dans lequel il vivait et d'où il puisait son essence vitale lui semblait totalement saugrenue.

- _Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez nager sans crainte avec nous, maintenant_ , reprit-il joyeusement. _Nous veillerons sur vous._

Rien ne lui paraissait plus naturel que de nager avec des inconnus pour lier connaissance : il ne comprit donc pas l'hésitation des jeunes gens. Il ne se formalisa pas, et les priait instamment de le rejoindre dans la baie. Koga balança encore un instant, mais l'insouciance de la jeunesse combinée avec l'incertitude des temps de guerre l'envahissait volontiers, l'engageant à profiter de chaque instant où il se sentait vivre. L'excitation de l'inconnu le saisit aux entrailles, et sans écouter Yuna qui recommandait d'être prudente quant à l'heure, il commença à se débarrasser de son haut. La jeune blonde leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu ne vas pas te baigner avec les affaires prêtées par Nathalie quand même ! lança-t-elle sur un ton de reproche.

Leur hôte la bouscula gentiment.

\- _Ce n'est pas grave, va. De toute façon, vous n'allez pas partir avec ces vêtements trois fois trop grands !_

Ryuho, d'abord intimidé par la présence de ce Dauphin dont Nathalie lui avait si souvent parlé, se laissa convaincre par l'enthousiasme de son ami, et sauta avec lui de la jetée. L'eau froide lui saisit brusquement les muscles, et il savoura avec délice le plaisir de se sentir immergé. Le jeune Chevalier du Dragon s'était toujours senti à son aise dans les rivières et les lacs, et son inclinaison naturelle s'était renforcée depuis sa maitrise de sa cosmoénergie placée sous le signe de l'eau. Cependant, il avait rarement l'occasion de nager dans l'Océan, et la sensation du sel qui chatouillait ses lèvres avait pour lui le charme de l'exotique. A peine avait-il plongé qu'il se sentit entouré par des corps mouvants, dont il effleurait parfois la peau luisante du bout des pieds. A chaque contact, il frissonnait d'envie, espérant sans cesse pouvoir toucher réellement ces formes insaisissables. En remontant à la surface, il constata qu'il était en effet entouré de dauphins curieux qui, attirés par l'étranger, formaient un cortège autour de lui. Fasciné, il avança respectueusement une main tremblante d'émotion vers les flancs battus par les vagues d'un animal proche. Celui-ci se laissait faire, surnageant tranquillement. Quand enfin Ryuho passa son bras autour de son corps profilé, il poussa une trille d'allégresse, et alla de l'avant, entrainant le jeune garçon qui riait aux éclats.

Koga n'était pas en reste, et tantôt luttant de vitesse contre les mammifères, tantôt se laissant emporter par leur nageoire, il fit presque le tour du troupeau. Heureux de sentir ses muscles jouer dans ce milieu liquide au repos, il savourait l'étendue de ses forces. Parfois, il sentait le Dauphin de Nathalie approcher, et l'apostrophait joyeusement. Se retournant vers la jetée, il constata avec plaisir que Yuna et Aria s'étaient elles aussi jetées à l'eau. En effet, à quelques encablures, la plus jeune caressait timidement un petit dauphin, visiblement âgé de quelques mois, avec une attention concentrée et sérieuse, sous l'œil attentif de ses parents. Yuna fendait les vagues non loin, profitant avec plaisir du répit qui leur était accordé, et inondant le Dauphin de questions, auxquelles ce dernier répondait avec une naïveté touchante.

Seul sur le quai était resté Soma. Accroupi au bord de l'aplomb au risque de tomber, il fouillait l'Océan du regard, apostrophait ses amis en riant, visiblement enthousiaste.

\- _Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne nous rejoint pas ?_ s'étonna Nathalie. _Ce n'est pas l'envie qui lui en manque, on dirait._

\- En fait, Soma ne sait pas nager... répondit Ryuho tout bas.

\- _Je ne vais pas le laisser tout seul alors_ , lança-t-elle malicieusement en prenant son élan.

Un instant plus tard, elle se hissait près du jeune Chevalier. Celui-ci se releva, visiblement gêné. Il détestait être ainsi mis en défaut devant ses échecs, et préparait déjà sa répartie cinglante à une éventuelle question légèrement moqueuse. A sa grande surprise, prétextant la fatigue, son hôte s'assit près de lui, et commença également à s'amuser du spectacle. D'abord suspicieux et mal à l'aise, Soma oublia rapidement sa présence, absorbé par la scène débordante de vie qui s'étalait sous ses yeux. Il regrettait ne pouvoir y participer, mais, à l'exact opposé de Ryuho, il n'avait jamais réussi à surmonter sa révulsion pour les eaux profondes. Certains attribuaient cette peur secrète à sa cosmoénergie placée sous le signe du feu, et il se complaisait volontiers dans cette excuse. S'inventant qu'il restait sur la berge pour surveiller l'heure et Aria, il se laissait envahir par l'exaltation de la situation, son attention entièrement fixée sur l'Océan déroulant son tapis à ses pieds.

Sans doute trop absorbé par la chasse que Koga faisait à un jeune dauphin, il fut pris au dépourvu quand Nathalie le poussa brusquement à l'eau. Dérouté par la force que leur hôte avait déployée pour envoyer valser son corps en pleine croissance, il se sentit englobé par un milieu étouffant et humide avant même d'avoir repris ses esprits. Le souvenir de la tempête de la veille le saisit aux entrailles, et il battit désespérément des talons à la recherche d'un point d'appui. Pourtant, l'eau fuyait sous ses coups sans lui résister et l'absence totale de surface solide le pétrifia. Malgré sa crainte des ténèbres des abysses, il ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux, cédant à la panique.

Alors qu'il espaçait ses mouvements, paralysé, un corps glacé et rugueux se glissa délicatement sous son bras. Ce contact, empli d'une étrange chaleur, le calma aussitôt, et un curieux sentiment de sécurité l'envahit. Il rouvrit les yeux, et croisa le regard du Dauphin, qui le soutenait avec précaution. Semblant rassuré quant à l'état d'esprit du jeune Chevalier, il se mit à chanter. Sous la surface, ses trilles ondulaient et se mariaient avec une harmonie toute particulière. Se laissant entrainer, Soma, étonné de lui-même, parcouru quelques encablures avant de se faire doucement tracter vers la surface. Il creva les vagues écumeuses, et prit une grande bouffée d'oxygène.

Il secoua la tête, remettant sa tignasse et ses idées en place, quand un rire enjoué lui parvint. Nathalie, toujours assise sur la jetée, balançait joyeusement ses jambes en contemplant la scène.

\- _Eh bien, quel baptême du feu ! Tu t'en sors vraiment bien !_

Ne sachant comment il devait réagir face à ce compliment, le jeune adolescent se braqua, gesticulant maladroitement, n'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire de ses membres.

\- Heureusement qu'il était là, c'était malin de me pousser à l'eau !

\- _Du calme, petit humain, c'était mon idée_ , lança le mammifère avec amusement. _Cela aurait été dommage de ne pas nager ensemble, tout de même._

A travers sa fierté blessée, il vint à l'idée du jeune rouquin que si on lui avait simplement proposé, il aurait catégoriquement refusé l'invitation. Le prendre par surprise était en effet le seul moyen de le faire entrer dans l'eau. Comprenant enfin qu'il n'était pas le dindon d'une quelconque farce, il se détendit et rit lui aussi, s'agrippant toujours fermement à l'animal. A présent qu'il était à l'eau et parfaitement rassuré, force était pour lui de constater que cela n'était pas désagréable. Il remarqua honteusement qu'il n'y avait presque pas de profondeur, et que les ténèbres des abysses qu'il avait cru apercevoir ne provenaient que de son imagination. Le Dauphin sembla s'amuser gentiment de sa confusion, et lui proposa de prendre réellement part à l'ambiance générale. Il hésita encore un instant, mais rangeant son orgueil mal placé, il accepta avec plaisir.

Yuna, qui s'était approchée, inquiète, vint gentiment le bousculer, avant de se hisser à son tour auprès de Nathalie.

\- Astucieux stratagème, mais je crois qu'il se vengera, lança-t-elle avec amusement.

\- _Qu'il ose_ , répondit leur hôte avec un clin d'oeil.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux femmes alors qu'elles regardaient Soma s'éloigner lentement auprès des dauphins. La jeune blonde tordait nerveusement ses pieds : elle brûlait d'envie de poser une question à la vétérante, mais se sentait trop intimidée. L'autre remarqua sa confusion, et, se méprenant sur sa cause, couvrit ses jambes et ses blessures avec un sourire triste. Yuna rougit, bégaya, essaya de se justifier, mais Nathalie balaya le sujet d'un mouvement de tête.

\- _Je suis vraiment contente de rencontrer le nouveau Chevalier de l'Aigle_ , lança-t-elle avec une fausse légèreté.

\- Vous connaissiez mon prédécesseur ?

Yuna se mordit la lèvre en maudissant sa spontanéité. Déjà la vétérante s'assombrissait, et commençait à triturer nerveusement son éternelle petite boite ronde qu'elle avait tirée de ses affaires.

\- _C'était un grand Chevalier, et une sacré femme. Je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais c'est elle qui a entrainé Seiya de Pégase._

La jeune femme perdit son regard dans le lointain, comme immergée dans un flot de souvenir. Yuna gardait respectueusement le silence : un Chevalier prenait rarement sa retraite, et la précédente propriétaire de son Armure était certainement décédée durant la guerre contre Mars.

\- _C'est amusant que ce soit encore une femme qui porte ton titre_ , reprit Nathalie en s'ébrouant. _Je pense que Marine en aurait été fière : elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser marcher dessus par le patriarcat._

\- Elle ne portait pas de masque ? demanda précipitamment Yuna.

C'était précisément le sujet qui occupait ses pensées. Elle-même avait récemment et contre tous décidé de refuser cette obligation faite aux femmes Chevaliers, et cherchait tout le soutien possible. Parfois, elle songeait avec honte aux humiliations auxquelles l'exposait son choix : montrer son visage était considéré comme plus obscène que la nudité même par leur Ordre. Cependant, l'indignation de devoir renoncer symboliquement à sa féminité la révoltait : elle méritait son titre tout autant que ses amis masculins, et elle était bien décidée à le prouver à tous.

\- _Elle le portait_ , répondit Nathalie. _Quand Saori a levé l'obligation du port du masque, Marine avait déjà été élevée dans l'idée que son visage était une partie qui n'appartenait qu'à elle, une partie intime._

La jeune guerrière marqua un temps de stupéfaction.

\- Athéna a levé l'obligation ?

Nathalie la détailla avec étonnement. Yuna rougit, et détourna les yeux.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'on nous a appris au Sanctuaire...

Un éclair de colère flamba dans les yeux bruns de son hôte.

\- _Ils ont profité de l'éloignement de Saori pour réimposer la règle ?_

Elle esquissa un geste de rage et un juron, puis, se maitrisant, elle avala une pilule soustraite à sa boite. Comme par respect pour Saori, elle reprit plus doucement.

\- _Athéna pensait qu'en interdisant simplement le masque, elle mettrait dans une position délicate les femmes Chevaliers qui respectaient la tradition depuis leur enfance. Alors elle a alors acté de laisser libre chacune de décider, tout en interdisant à tous de forcer le port ou le non port du masque. C'était la meilleure solution._

Elle se retourna avec surprise et curiosité.

\- _Mais toi, tu ne le portes pas ?_

La jeune blonde rougit de nouveau.

\- Non. Je ne me sentais pas à l'aise avec, je vivais ça comme un poids.

Nathalie haussa les épaules.

\- _Moi aussi ça me gavait pas mal. Ce n'est vraiment pas confortable._

\- Vous le portiez ? demanda Yuna avec étonnement.

Sur toutes les photographies qu'elle avait épluchées, elle avait toujours vu son hôte à visage découvert !

\- _Sur mon lieu d'entrainement, on voyait plutôt ça comme une tenue de cérémonie, et on ne le portait qu'en combat. En revenant pour le Tournoi Galactique, j'étais bien obligée de le porter en public si je ne voulais pas finir exécutée par l'Ordre, mais je le retirais dès que je le pouvais._

Elle retint un éclat de rire.

\- _Si tu avais vu la tête de Shun et des autres le jour où ils m'ont vu arriver sans masque !_

Elle poursuivit en haussant les épaules.

\- _Quand on a été recherché mort ou vif par le Sanctuaire pour trahison, porter ou non mon masque n'avait plus beaucoup d'importance, et il a rapidement fini à la poubelle._

\- Ca a vous dû vous demander beaucoup de courage... murmura Yuna, admirative.

La vétérante haussa les épaules avec un rictus désabusé : elle mettait plutôt sa décision sur le compte de l'insouciance –voire l'inconscience- de la jeunesse peu incline à s'embarrasser de règles inutiles. Elle n'avait pas fait de ce choix un combat, et avait vécu dans l'indifférence totale de ce que ses compagnons pouvaient penser de son comportement.

\- _Tu sais, tu ne dois pas avoir honte de ne pas porter de masque. On n'est ni les premières, ni les dernières à le refuser._

Yuna sourit timidement : un immense sentiment de sécurité l'envahissait. Elle était profondément heureuse de savoir qu'Athéna et Nathalie le Chevalier légendaire l'appuyaient dans son choix : une nouvelle assurance coulait dans ses veines. La propagande du Sanctuaire avait effacé toutes traces de femmes Chevaliers empruntant cette voie, et elle n'avait pu retrouver de prédécesseurs refusant le masque. A présent, elle pouvait compter sur deux modèles appuyant ou partageant sa décision, deux exemples respectés de tous qui plus est.

Nathalie sourit, semblant lire dans l'esprit du jeune Chevalier, comprendre et excuser les pensées contradictoires de l'adolescente. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure et, abandonnant ses affaires sur la jetée, alla préparer le dîner. Elle arrêta d'un geste Yuna qui voulut la suivre et lui intima de rester profiter de ce bref répit : la jeune guerrière aurait bientôt suffisamment de choses à se soucier. Yuna acquiesça, reconnaissante, et la regarda s'éloigner pensivement. Elle n'avait pas eu la chance de rencontrer auparavant un appui solide dans cette guerre comme Koga avait eu Shun et Ryuho son père, et elle se sentait d'autant plus proche de Nathalie. Avant de replonger dans les vagues roulant à ses pieds, elle se mit en devoir de plier la tenue de son hôte, oubliée sur les pierres humides d'embruns. Des plis de la robe sombre roula la petite boite orange que Yuna avait remarqué : elle la ramassa, et en lut l'étiquette sans réfléchir.

Oramorph 10 mg, morphine orale.

Elle la retourna, intriguée, et le contenant lui échappa des mains, tombant à l'eau. Elle héla Ryuho, s'ébattant non loin, et celui-ci, serviable, s'approcha rapidement. Il repêcha l'objet, mais s'assombrit lorsque son regard se posa dessus. Déjà Yuna tendait la main, et le jeune garçon la regarda avec réticence.

\- Laisse, je vais aller aider Nathalie. Je me suis déjà assez baigné, c'est ton tour ! lança-t-il d'une voix faussement enjouée.

Alerté par l'attitude et le ton de son ami, mauvais menteur, la jeune blonde tiqua. Son regard interrogateur allait de Ryuho à la boite qu'il tenait fermement, cachant l'étiquette de ses doigts. Le jeune garçon dissimulait mal son trouble, triturant de ses doigts ses longs cheveux emmêlés par le sel.

Alors elle saisit la portée de ce médicament, et l'horizon oscilla brusquement quand elle tenta de se remémorer à quelle fréquence Nathalie ingurgitait ces pilules.

Elle se rappela tout à coup que Koga s'était étonné que Nathalie semble peu souffrir de ses blessures malgré leur étendue, alors qu'il avait vu de ses yeux Shun difficilement endurer la douleur sur un seul de ses bras. Yuna fut soudainement prise de vertige devant l'abîme qu'elle venait d'ouvrir, prenant la pleine mesure de l'état dans laquelle se trouvait la vétérante, et quel était le roc auquel elle s'accrochait.

Avec sa lucidité habituelle, Ryuho comprit qu'il était trop tard. Il soupira, et se hissa près de son amie. La jeune fille avala difficilement sa salive, désigna la boite, mais ne parvint pas à prendre la parole.

\- Oui, ça la soulage, laissa tristement tomber son ami.

Un silence embarrassé s'installa. Ryuho regardait la jeune fille, cherchant à suivre le cours de ses pensées. Il tenta de justifier Nathalie, expliqua qu'elle avait plongé lors de sa blessure, détruite par la disparition de Seiya, la défaite d'Athéna, la fin de leur compagnie et l'idée d'être muette et incapable de revêtir son Armure. Elle avait alors moins de vingt-cinq ans, et l'impression de sa vie s'écroulait. Elle avait pourtant diminué son consommation lorsqu'elle avait commencé la médecine humanitaire et s'était installée à Gâma, où habitait encore Shun. Lorsque son état de santé s'était dégradé, l'obligeant à cesser ses activités en Afrique et la privant de cette nouvelle raison de vivre, elle avait eu la force de ne pas replonger.

\- C'est très dur pour elle. S'il te plaît, ne la juge pas...

Yuna s'ébroua, comme électrifiée, et protesta vivement. Ryuho se trompait totalement sur l'origine de son trouble. Comment aurait-elle pu accuser le Chevalier du Dauphin qui s'était battu pour leur cause jusqu'à finir rongé jusqu'à l'os par ses blessures, par l'incapacité à porter son Armure, par l'impossibilité de poursuivre sa vocation de guerrier et de médecin humanitaire ? Elle était juste horrifiée en jetant un regard sur ce qu'elle devinait être la vie quotidienne de Nathalie : un martyr dans l'indifférence générale de leur Ordre et de son entourage, rendu supportable par son addiction.

Elle échangea un regard avec Ryuho, et devina que lui-même portait depuis le fardeau du secret depuis longtemps et avait œuvré depuis leur arrivée à dissimulé la vérité. Elle avait conscience que la vétérante cachait sciemment son état et sa consommation de stupéfiants, trop fière pour les admettre, enfermant ainsi Ryuho et elle-même dans le silence. Elle comprenait parfaitement l'ampleur du tabou, lui interdisant même d'en parler avec son ami, de peur que Nathalie ou leurs compagnons ne surprennent leur discussion.

Ryuho posa la main sur son bras, semblant partager ses pensées, et elle se calma quelque peu, résignée. Au moins, ils étaient deux.

ஐஐஐஐஐ

 _Merci d'avoir lu, et à la semaine prochaine !_


	5. 5

_Bonjour ! Nos Bronzes Omega sont attachants, n'est-ce pas ? De jeunes ados, enfin insouciants et presque normaux pour quelques heures... Mais n'ont-ils pas pris un gros risque en baissant ainsi leur garde ? J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !_

 _Comme toujours, merci pour les fav, follow et review (je réponds à ces dernières par MP) et bonne lecture !_

ஐஐஐஐஐ

Finalement, Yuna n'eut pas grand mal à camoufler sa découverte à ses compagnons : Soma comme Koga s'enivraient trop de leur insouciance de quelques heures pour remarquer la légère gêne de leur amie. Contaminés par leur bonne humeur, Ryuho et la jeune fille reléguèrent cet incident, trop heureux de s'en débarrasser à si bon compte, et se concentrèrent avec plaisir sur la discussion générale autour du dîner. La compagnie soupait sciemment en début de soirée afin de profiter d'un dernier repas avec Nathalie. Pour l'occasion, ils avaient sorti la table sur la terrasse, profitant du soleil estival déclinant. Sentant l'instant de la séparation proche, chacun des invités redoublait d'effort pour remercier leur hôte, qui les taquinait gentiment.

\- _Si jamais vous avez à nouveau besoin d'aide, vous pourrez revenir ici._

\- J'ai vu que vous aviez enregistré un numéro dans les téléphones que vous nous avez donné, c'est le vôtre ? demanda Yuna.

Nathalie acquiesça.

\- _En dernier recours, envoyez moi un texto, ne m'appelez pas. Je verrais ce que je peux faire._

\- On ne veut pas te causer d'ennui, répliqua Ryuho en secouant la tête.

\- C'est notre guerre, après tout, ajouta Soma. Vous avez déjà assez donné.

La vétérante ne put retenir un sourire empreint de fierté pour cette jeune compagnie.

\- _J'espère que vous n'aurez jamais besoin de me contacter._

Nathalie se tourna vers Koga, prête à poursuivre, mais elle pivota brusquement la tête vers l'intérieur des terres. Aria, très sensible aux variations de cosmoénergie, poussa un cri de terreur, alors que ses compagnons se levaient de leurs chaises, alarmés eux aussi par ce qu'ils ressentaient. Ils échangèrent un regard tendu, sérieux comme la mort, le cœur battant la chamade : trois cosmos s'approchaient rapidement. La vétérante leur jeta un coup d'œil entendu.

\- _Mettez vos Armures._

Ce fut l'affaire d'un instant. Chaque Chevalier portait en bijou un cristal ou une pierre précieuse, renfermant sa protection mythologique. Soma, retrouvant rapidement son sang-froid, attrapa résolument le sien monté sur un bracelet de métal, et revêtit le premier sa Clothstone, brillant d'un éclat de feu. Ses compagnons suivirent son exemple, galvanisés par l'assurance et la rapidité du jeune rouquin. Nathalie ne put s'empêcher de détailler curieusement ces Armures qu'elle contemplait pour la première fois sous leur nouvelle forme. Plus souples, plus couvrantes, ornées de verreries colorées évoquant leur forme de cristal, ces protections semblaient parfaitement épouser les formes et les mouvements de leur porteurs. Chacune évoquait toujours avec autant de justesse sa constellation, et seule l'Armure de l'Aigle avait réellement changé, protégeant et camouflant davantage son Chevalier. Nathalie sourit dans l'écrin de son foulard coloré, semblant réconfortée à l'idée de côtoyer à nouveau les Armures de Pégase et du Dragon, assez semblables aux précédentes.

Ryuho balayait l'horizon des yeux avec inquiétude, et repéra trois silhouettes, déjà à portées de vue. Il grinça des dents : il aurait préféré qu'aucun ennemi n'aperçoive Nathalie afin de protéger sa retraite. Si la localisation du Chevalier du Dauphin qui refusait l'autorité de Mars parvenait au Sanctuaire corrompu, elle serait exécutée sans état d'âme et sans moyen de répliquer. A défaut, il se plaça près d'elle, paré à la défendre. Instinctivement, Soma l'imita, tandis que Yuna et Koga entouraient Aria.

\- On a encore le temps de se séparer et de permettre à Aria de s'enfuir, fit Koga en évaluant le terrain.

\- Cela pourrait fonctionner s'ils n'y en avait qu'un, grogna Yuna entre ses dents. Face à trois ennemis, se séparer ne servira qu'à diviser nos forces.

\- On est quatre, cela ne devrait pas poser de problème, lança résolument Soma.

Pourtant, il pressentait comme ses compagnons l'étendue de la cosmoénergie des arrivants, et serrait les poings convulsivement. C'était surement des Chevaliers d'Argent, et, malgré leurs progrès récents, il savait pertinemment que la victoire, si elle était possible, serait rude. Il inspira profondément, cherchant à calmer les battements désordonnés de son cœur, et se mit en garde. Cette position familière le rassurait et lui donnait du courage. Il jeta un regard de biais, et constata que ses amis calquaient leur attitude sur la sienne.

\- Nathalie, tu les connais ? demanda Ryuho à voix basse.

La mâchoire de la vétérante se crispa dans l'Océan de son foulard bariolé.

\- _Les deux plus vieux. Ce sont des Chevaliers d'Argent._

Déjà les trois inconnus se trouvaient à portée de voix. C'était trois hommes de belle stature, déjà revêtus de leur rutilante protection de Chevalier. En tête marchait un individu à la musculature sèche qui jouait avec les chaines pendant à ses poignets, considérant le groupe des jeunes guerriers avec un sourire mauvais. Près de lui, une montagne de muscles dans une Armure vert-d'eau le dépassait d'une tête. L'une de ses larges épaules était coiffée d'un impressionnant bouclier sur lequel rayonnait une gemme de couleur fauve. En retrait les suivait posément un jeune homme aux courts cheveux de jais, se déplaçant sans bruit ni vanité dans un habit de métal argenté orné de rubis rougeoyants. Si les deux premiers avaient manifestement dépassé le cap des trente ans, le dernier semblait légèrement plus âgé que Soma, et n'avait probablement pas encore soufflé sa vingt-cinquième bougie.

L'homme de tête ricana en s'arrêtant face à la jeune compagnie.

\- Nathalie du Dauphin, je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour ! lança-t-il vers la vétérante avec un rictus ironique.

\- _Sirrah de Céphée_ , salua-t-elle sobrement. _Je vois que tu fais toujours équipe avec Hadar d'Hercules._

Le plus imposant de leurs adversaires répondit d'un signe de tête à cette salutation. Leur troisième compagnon fit un pas en avant.

\- Je suis Sirius du Centaure. Honoré de rencontrer enfin le Légendaire Chevalier du Dauphin.

Sirrah lui jeta un regard courroucé, mais ne releva pas la politesse sincère avec laquelle son allié se présentait à la renégate.

\- Je crois que tu sais pourquoi nous sommes là, Nathalie, reprit-il. Laisse-nous ramener Athéna au Sanctuaire.

Agacé de se voir ignorer ainsi par leurs ennemis qui ne prêtaient d'attention qu'à la vétérante, Soma s'avança, les dents serrés. Il ne se laisserait pas faire si facilement, et il leur rappellerait douloureusement que lui, Chevalier du Petit Lion, s'interposait encore devant eux.

\- Pour la énième fois, Aria n'est pas Athéna, cracha-t-il.

\- _Vous devez le savoir, vous qui avez connu la véritable Athéna, Saori Kido_ , ajouta Nathalie.

\- Elle est morte dans la deuxième attaque de Mars, grogna Hadar.

\- C'est faux, s'écria Pégase. Je l'ai vu se faire enlever par Mars de mes yeux il y a quelques mois !

\- Qu'est-ce que ça change ? siffla Sirrah. Saori Kido nous a abandonnés lors de sa défaite en quittant le Sanctuaire, tout comme toi, Nathalie, aboya-t-il.

Les traits de la jeune femme se crispèrent.

\- Elle ne vous a abandonné ! répondit Yuna, révoltée.

\- Alors pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas rendu l'Armure du Dauphin ? répliqua Hercules. Pourquoi n'est-elle pas restée au Sanctuaire comme chef militaire ?

\- Tu as toujours été trop fière, Nathalie, lâcha Céphée en reniflant dédaigneusement. Tu étais trop blessée dans ton amour propre d'avoir perdu ta voix.

Il ricana.

\- Et la seule échappatoire que tu as pu trouver pour soulager ton égo détruit, c'est la drogue. Quelle Légende en effet !

Yuna et Ryuho échangèrent un regard crispé avant de guetter la réaction de leurs amis. Nathalie gardait les poings serrés, la mâchoire contractée, les sourcils froncés, mais ne démentait pas. Koga et Soma la dévisageaient sans comprendre cette dernière accusation, ne sachant s'ils devaient y donner foi. Sentant le poids du regard interrogateur de ses alliés, la jeune femme pâlit, et avec un violent effort confirma d'un signe de tête, ses yeux soudain devenus honteux se réfugiant dans la forteresse de son cache nez.

Céphée ne put retenir un éclat de rire devant la tête médusée des jeunes guerriers.

\- Geki de l'Ours aime bien raconter le beau côté de l'Histoire des Six Légendaires aux Chevaliers de Bronze de la Palestre, mais pas révéler la face cachée de ses idoles !

\- Ca suffit !

Le Centaure refoula ses alliés d'un geste rageur, qui se calmèrent aussitôt, penauds.

\- Nous sommes ici pour une mission, pas pour un lynchage, lança-t-il sévèrement.

Ce bref répit permit aux jeunes Chevaliers d'assimiler ces révélations et de décider leur ligne de conduite. Koga grinça des dents : la manière dont Nathalie soulageait ses insupportables douleurs lui importait peu. Soma acquiesça : droguée ou non, Nathalie continuait de défendre la cause de la véritable Athéna, et pour cette raison valait mieux que les larbins prétentieux de Mars. Echangeant un bref regard avec Ryuho et Yuna, ils raffermirent leur position, et la vétérante se détendit quelque peu.

\- On ne vous laissera pas emmener Aria, lança résolument Yuna.

\- Vous pensez vraiment pouvoir nous résister, Chevaliers de Bronze ? répliqua Céphée avec un sourire goguenard.

\- _Je ne me fais pas trop de soucis, Sirrah_ , lança Nathalie d'une voix acérée. _J'ai vu Shun t'entraîner : il a été bien gentil de te donner l'Armure de son propre Maître._

Le Chevalier poussa un juron.

\- Depuis treize ans tu n'as pas idée des progrès que j'ai pu faire !

Il arma son bras, enflammant brusquement son cosmos pour lancer une attaque. Ryuho et Soma s'interposèrent aussitôt, prêts à encaisser de toute la résistance de leur protection. A leur grande surprise, le coup ne vint pas : Sirius du Centaure avait intercepté net la chaine de Sirrah lancée à pleine vitesse.

\- N'as-tu donc aucun honneur pour attaquer un adversaire incapable de se battre ? siffla-t-il entre ses dents, hors de lui.

Il serra la main de son allié jusqu'à ce que celui-ci pousse un cri de douleur, et le rejeta loin de lui.

\- N'oublie pas que les Six Légendaires ne peuvent plus utiliser leur cosmos, lâcha-t-il en le surplombant de son ombre.

\- Pourtant Miguel des Chiens de Chasses est mort par la faute de Shun d'Andromède, répliqua l'autre avec un regard mauvais en massant ses doigts. Il ne faut pas les sous-estimer.

\- Ce n'est pas le Chevalier du Dauphin que vous allez affronter, intervint Koga en s'avançant résolument. Vous devrez d'abord avoir affaire à nous.

Sirius se retourna vers lui, et jaugea du regard la compagnie qui se mettait résolument en garde.

\- Sirrah, Hadar, je vous laisse vous en charger, lâcha-t-il en se retournant.

\- Deux chacun, cela me parait honnête pour s'amuser, sourit Hercules en faisant craquer ses poings.

Soma lâcha un juron entre ses dents, la rage au cœur. Il allait lui faire ravaler sa fierté ! Il lança aussitôt la première offensive, au grand amusement des Chevaliers d'Argent. Koga se jeta quant à lui sur le Chevalier de Céphée, prêt à en découdre. Ryuho et Yuna se rapprochèrent d'Aria et de Nathalie, les défendant de leurs corps et analysant la technique de leurs adversaires.

Nathalie elle aussi dévorait des yeux les attaques des uns et des autres : si Soma et Koga préféraient le corps à corps, ils n'hésitaient pas à utiliser des attaques basés sur leur cosmos et leurs éléments. De l'autre côté du champ de bataille, Sirius du Centaure observait de même. Le Petit Lion fendait par de puissantes flammes les vagues de terre envoyées par Hercules, tandis que les coups de Pégase pleuvaient comme des météores de lumière sur Céphée se protégeant de ses chaines. Cependant, dès les premiers échanges de coups, la supériorité de leurs adversaires devint évidente.

\- _Allez les aider,_ lança Nathalie. _Je veillerai sur Aria._

Ryuho se retourna avec inquiétude vers elle, mais comprit à son air déterminé qu'il n'aurait pas la force de la contredire. Il avala sa salive : il ne se pardonnerait jamais si la blessure de Nathalie faite par Mars venait à s'étendre par sa faute.

\- Sois prudente. On va se débrouiller, lui lança-t-il avant de se lancer dans la bataille, suivi de Yuna.

Effrayée de se retrouver si seule, Aria saisit aussitôt le bras de Nathalie, qui passa sa main dans son dos pour la rassurer. La jeune fille chercha un soutien supplémentaire sur le visage de son aînée, mais, la voyant concentrée, dû se contenter de la caresse chaude d'une extrémité de son écharpe bariolée. Elle parcourut de ses grands yeux apeurés la scène. Elle avait été peu habituée à la violence depuis son enfance, et vivait toujours comme un supplice ces temps de combat. De plus, la peur de voir ses amis se sacrifier pour elle saisissait toujours ses entrailles avec autant de brutalité.

Elle sentit enfin Nathalie tressaillir quand l'un de ses alliés fut violemment projeté à terre. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre.

\- _J'emmène Aria à l'intérieur_ , lança-t-elle à la cantonade. _Nous revenons._

\- Tu crois peut-être qu'on va te croire, cracha Sirrah en étalant Yuna d'un coup de poing.

Nathalie, qui marchait déjà vers la porte, tourna un visage menaçant vers lui. Ses prunelles s'allumèrent d'un éclat féroce, perçant d'un trait de feu les cheveux que la brise rabattait sur ses joues.

\- _Tu mets ma parole en doute, Chevalier de Céphée ?_ feula-t-elle.

Son adversaire marqua un temps d'arrêt, cherchant sa réponse et hésitant devant cette frêle et inquiétante silhouette plantée comme un mât de misaine auquel flottait l'étendard de son foulard chamarré.

\- Moi je me porte garant, intervint majestueusement Sirius depuis le camp adverse. Allez-y.

\- Tu me le payeras si elles s'enfuient, cracha Hercules, avant d'asséner un violent coup à Soma.

Déjà Nathalie et Aria avaient passé le seuil, remportant la table par la même occasion. A peine le battant se fut-il refermé que Nathalie quitta son apparente tranquillité, et s'affaira à préparer les affaires de ses invités. Aria la contempla un instant, terrifiée : ses traits étaient durs comme lors de leur première rencontre, ses gestes rapides sans être précipités, ses mouvements saccadées sans être fiévreux. Une explosion de cosmos plus violente que les autres ramena son attention à l'extérieur de la maison, et elle suivit avec plus d'angoisse que jamais la bataille, s'approchant de la fenêtre. Voyant ses amis en difficulté, elle ne put retenir un cri, et des larmes de terreur lui montèrent aux yeux. Une main ferme agrippa son épaule et l'attira au centre de la pièce.

- _Il va falloir que tu te calmes, Aria_ , lâcha durement Nathalie.

Elle la traina vers les sacs de voyage, et en sorti une carte.

\- _Si jamais vous ratez le bus, vous devrez vous rendre ici_ , poursuivit-elle en indiquant un point de la carte. _Vous pourrez facilement vous mêler aux touristes, et trouver une auberge de jeunesse pour attendre le prochain départ, demain soir._

Cependant, la jeune fille n'écoutait pas. Ses yeux humides vagabondaient vers la porte, et l'angoisse la faisait hoqueter. Nathalie resserra sa poigne jusqu'à lui tirer un cri de douleur.

\- _Tu seras peut-être la seule encore valide_ , reprit-elle. _C'est toi qui va devoir les guider et les soigner. Tu leur dois bien ça._

La plus jeune laissa échapper un sanglot.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'ils meurent...

Nathalie soupira, et abandonnant son air sévère, elle s'agenouilla devant cette enfant apeurée. Elle capta son attention, et l'enferma dans l'univers de son regard, dont les seules limites étaient les contours cotonneux de son écharpe.

\- _Aria, je ne le permettrai pas. Alors concentre-toi sur ce que tu as à faire._

Déjà elle se relevait, et reprenait son tourbillon d'organisation. Sa jeune protégée secoua la tête, comme sonnée : il lui semblait avoir entraperçut dans les prunelles noisettes de la vétérante l'éclat d'un cosmos doux, usé, fatigué ; par ailleurs, elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que la boiterie de son hôte s'accentuait. Intriguée, elle se concentra sur les explications de Nathalie, s'efforçant de graver chaque détail dans sa mémoire. Elle frissonnait, peu rassurée à l'idée de devoir porter tant de responsabilités, mais la fougue avec laquelle ses amis se battaient non loin pour elle lui donnait du cœur. Elle s'appliqua à mémoriser le contenu de chaque sac ainsi que les horaires de transports en commun, tandis que Nathalie rassemblait quelques provisions.

Dès qu'elle eut parchevé les sacs de voyage, la jeune femme glissa une main sur le divan où elle avait dormi, et en tira deux lourdes caisses. D'un geste habituel, elle dressa un pied à perfusion, et prépara trois poches de soluté qu'elle suspendit. Elle arrangea également plusieurs rangées de matériel médical sur la table basse dans un silence de mort. Manifestement, elle était en proie à un violent débat intérieur, et ses gestes devinrent malhabiles, reprenant cent fois la même tâche, cassant même un flacon. Son regard revenait sans cesse sur ses mains et son poignet gauche. Elle se leva plusieurs fois, mais, apercevant une nouvelle tâche, repoussait avec une réelle réticence ce qui la préoccupait. Cependant, avec un profond soupir, elle finit par céder et monta lentement les marches jusqu'à l'étage. Elle en revint avec une petite boite de fer blanc poussiéreuse, qu'elle déposa religieusement sur son plan de travail, où elle s'assit en se nattant résolument les cheveux.

Aria l'observait sans comprendre. Malgré la peur qui l'étreignait, elle s'approcha de la vétérante. Celle-ci, la tête entre ses mains, regardait fixement le tatouage qui marquait son poignet gauche. Il gravait dans sa chair un véritable jalon de sa vie, la promesse qu'elle s'était faite peu de temps après s'être installée en Afrique. Tirée de ses pensées par le pas léger de la jeune fille, elle se tourna vers elle et la considéra pensivement.

\- Vous allez les protéger, n'est-ce pas ? murmura-t-elle.

Nathalie poussa un long soupir, et posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- _Je vais essayer, mais je ne serais pas toujours là. C'est à toi de le faire, Aria._

Un sanglot étreignit la gorge de la cadette.

\- Je ne sais pas me battre...

\- _A ce que j'ai compris, tu as mieux que ça_ , répondit doucement Nathalie. _Si tu as un cosmos suffisamment puissant pour te faire passer pour Athéna, il faut que tu t'en serves._

\- Je ne sais pas... gémit l'autre.

\- _Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche_ , répliqua-t-elle sèchement. _Ta cosmoénergie augmente avec ta volonté de changer les choses. Si tu le veux, ton cosmos te permettra d'atteindre tes objectifs ; alors arrête de geindre et remonte toi les manches. Tu veux aider Koga et les autres ou non ?_

Aria acquiesça en essuyant ses larmes. Nathalie esquissa un sourire satisfait, et avec une grande inspiration, sans un regard pour le motif sombre de son poignet dont elle brisait le serment, elle releva le couvercle usé de sa boite.

La force des anciennes habitudes donna de l'assurance à ses gestes quand elle posa son garrot, remplit sa seringue et s'injecta le précieux liquide translucide dans une veine.

Nathalie ferma les yeux quelques instants, compléta avec deux cachets à diffusion lente, et se leva résolument, réarrangeant d'une main distraite son cache-nez. Aria la suivit de près lorsqu'elle sortit de la maison, et ne put retenir un cri en découvrant le champ de bataille. Seul se dressait encore Sirrah de Céphée, soufflant bruyamment, épuisé. Non loin gisait le cadavre d'Hercules, terrassé par les Chevaliers de Bronzes. A terre, Koga, Soma, Yuna et Ryuho gémissaient, encore en vie. Le Centaure était toujours immobile à la même place, les bras croisés, observant la scène.

ஐஐஐஐஐ

 _Merci d'avoir lu, et à la semaine prochaine !_


	6. 6

_Bonjour ! Impatients de connaître l'issue du combat ? Allez Chevaliers, que brûle votre cosmos ! (Haha, exactement comme dans l'animé.)_

 _Merci encore pour tous vos fav et review, et bonne lecture !_

ஐஐஐஐஐ

Sentant près de lui le retour d'Aria, Koga siffla un juron entre ses dents et, rassemblant ses membres endoloris, se redressa lentement, s'interposant entre les Chevaliers d'Argent et sa protégée. Il vacillait sur ses appuis, et Sirrah de Céphée n'eut qu'à le repousser pour qu'il s'écroule.

\- Je hais les Chevaliers de Bronze, ils ne savent jamais quand s'arrêter, cracha-t-il.

\- _C'est ce que disaient souvent les adversaires de Seiya de Pégase_ , répliqua Nathalie. _Cela me fait plaisir de voir que Koga est aussi stupide que lui._

Le jeune Chevalier de Pégase ne put s'empêcher d'être touché par l'immense compliment que lui adressait ainsi l'une des Six Légendaires sur la persévérance bornée qui faisait sa réputation.

\- Tu parles, on sait tous très bien pourquoi ils sont encore en vie, ricana l'autre.

Ryuho sembla s'animer à ses mots, et, basculant sur le dos, dévisagea Nathalie. Elle se tenait droite, seule face aux deux Chevaliers d'Argent. Sa robe, son écharpe et sa chevelure claquaient dans la tempête venteuse du cosmos de Sirrah, moulant et camouflant sa silhouette frêle dressée sans hésitation. L'éclat féroce de ses yeux brillait plus que jamais, confirmant la crainte du jeune Dragon.

\- Nathalie, arrête ! gémit-il.

Soma grinça des dents, comprenant enfin la raison de leur surprenante résistance aux puissantes attaques de leurs adversaires : à l'image du Dauphin mythologique qui avait sauvé Arion de Méthymne au prix de sa propre vie, Nathalie pouvait consommer sa cosmoénergie pour maintenir en vie ses compagnons. Ce don avait plus d'une fois renversé le cours d'une bataille, ralentissant le sort funeste de ses camarades. Le rouquin regarda son jeune ami se dresser avec difficulté sur un bras, suppliant Nathalie de s'économiser. En effet, déjà sa blessure luisait d'un éclat plus intense, transperçant ses vêtements d'une obscure clarté de ténèbres. Une sueur froide lécha lentement le dos du Chevalier du Petit Lion : était-ce pour cette raison que le Dauphin était si gravement atteint par la malédiction de Mars ? Avait-elle volontairement sacrifié la majeure partie de son corps pour permettre la survie de ses compagnons, peut-être même celle d'innocents ? Soma crispa les poings, honteux de se sentir impuissant tandis que son alliée immolait ce qui restait de sa santé pour son inutile existence.

Céphée s'amusa du spectacle de cette prise de conscience.

\- Malgré tes efforts, plus personne ne se dresse entre toi et moi, traitresse, ricana-t-il. Depuis le temps que je rêve d'effacer ce sourire prétentieux !

Soudain engaillardi par l'idée de battre de ses propres mains un Chevalier Légendaire, Sirrah se cambra, et fit tourbillonner autour de lui sa cosmoénergie de vent. Brusquement, un imposant cosmos de feu s'embrasa derrière lui, figeant net son élan. Il se retourna, paralysé de peur, reconnaissant la puissance de son allié qui l'interpellait violemment.

\- Je t'interdis de porter la main sur un adversaire san défense, compris ? feula le Centaure. Recule !

Yuna tiqua : malgré son jeune âge, Sirius exerçait manifestement une autorité sans faille sur les autres Chevaliers d'Argent. L'autre hésita un instant, pâlissant, puis abandonna sa position offensive. Les bras ballants, il se rangea en marmonnant derrière son allié. La jeune blonde grimaça : au vu du faible échantillon de la puissance du Centaure qu'elle venait de ressentir et de la réaction soumise de son acolyte, leur dernier adversaire était certainement nettement plus dangereux que ceux qu'ils avaient pu affronter jusqu'alors. Elle entendit ses amis jurer non loin d'elle, parvenant sans doute aux mêmes conclusions.

Sirius du Centaure s'avança vers le centre du champ de bataille, où se dressait déjà Nathalie, immobile dans sa superbe tranquillité. Seul son foulard flottait doucement dans la brise chargée de sel.

\- Nous avons pour ordre du Sanctuaire de terrasser ces traitres et de ramener Athéna saine et sauve, Nathalie du Dauphin. Laissez-nous passer.

La jeune femme secoua résolument la tête.

\- _Ce n'est pas la première fois que je me dresse contre des Chevaliers manipulés par leur Grand Pope, Centaure. Tu dessers la véritable Athéna en agissant sous les ordres de Mars._

Sirrah cria de protestation, mais Sirius le fit taire d'un geste.

\- Contrairement à la majorité du Sanctuaire, je ne crois pas que vous soyez une traitresse, Nathalie, reprit-il doucement. Vous avez longuement et vaillamment servi notre Ordre, parfois contre tous. Vous avez amplement mérité cette retraite, avec l'Armure du Dauphin ou non.

Le jeune homme se retourna, promenant tristement son regard aux environs.

\- Cependant, en vous retirant de cette guerre, vous n'en mesurez plus les conséquences. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous apprendre les terribles pertes que ces batailles peuvent engendrer dans nos rangs. Nos bains de sang pesaient sur les populations, quand elles n'étaient pas exterminées par Mars.

Il prit une grande inspiration.

\- Je n'étais encore qu'un apprenti lors de la Deuxième Attaque de Mars et la perte des Six Légendaires. En consacrant ses forces à la formation d'une nouvelle génération de Chevaliers à la Palestre, Saori Kido a laissé le Sanctuaire sans chef, incapable de contenir les Armées de Mars et leur désolation.

Il reporta son regard sur elle.

\- L'Armistice était le seul moyen pour nous de protéger l'humanité. Nous avons obtenus en clause l'arrêt total des persécutions sur les humains.

\- C'est faux, s'écria Koga d'une voix enrouée. L'équilibre du monde est perturbé, Mars pompe toutes les ressources en affamant les villages !

\- C'était bien pire auparavant, répliqua le Centaure en le toisant de toute sa hauteur. Ne parle pas de choses que tu ne connais pas. Notre mission est de protéger la paix et l'humanité, et c'est ce que je m'efforce de faire.

Nathalie pencha la tête en avant.

\- _Notre mission en tant que Chevaliers est de protéger la véritable Athéna._

\- Saori Kido est morte. Cette jeune fille est la nouvelle Athéna, née au pied de la statue du Sanctuaire !

Nathalie grinça des dents. En raison du cruel manque d'effectif à la fin de la Guerre Sainte, ces jeunes Chevaliers n'avaient pas reçu les enseignements transmis de génération en génération chez les défenseurs d'Athéna, et ne savaient pas qu'une fois tuée, leur déesse ne se réincarnait que deux cent ans plus tard. Dans ce terrain peu cultivé et peu labouré par les leçons de leurs prédécesseurs, Mars n'avait eût aucun mal à planter les racines de son nouveau dogme, ni à manipuler ces esprits pourtant parfois justes et vaillants.

\- _Si vous voulez tuer ces Chevaliers, il faudra d'abord m'affronter_ , lança-t-elle résolument.

\- Je refuse de me battre contre vous, affaiblie et incapable de porter votre Armure.

\- _Tu peux toujours abandonner ta mission_ , répondit-elle en haussant négligemment les épaules.

\- C'est hors de question ! rugit Sirrah.

Une flèche de cosmos frôla Sirius à l'improviste, le prenant de cours, et frappa de plein fouet la fière silhouette de Nathalie dans un tourbillon de vent, dont le rugissement était couvert par les cris désespérés des Bronzes. Le Centaure se retourna : Céphée avait traitreusement préparé cette attaque, rassemblant ses dernières forces pour lancer sa chaine vengeresse contre le Chevalier du Dauphin. Avant même qu'il n'ait pu réagir, la tornade s'apaisa d'elle-même, découvrant la silhouette maigre et sèche de la jeune femme, toujours solidement campée sur ses appuis, l'écharpe claquant dans le tourbillon. A quelques centimètres de son visage, la pointe mortelle de Céphée était figée, luttant dérisoirement contre les maillons d'une chaine brillante comme l'espoir. Celle-ci avait dressé un mur infranchissable devant sa protégée, et n'était transpercée que par les éclairs des prunelles de Nathalie.

\- La chaîne d'Andromède, murmura Ryuho dans un souffle, fasciné.

Soma se frotta les yeux, incrédule : il ne pouvait croire que dansait si près de lui la légendaire Armure d'Andromède qui avait si longtemps défendu Shun. Il contempla sans oser respirer les arabesques harmonieuses de cette protection mythologique, renvoyant sans mal la chaîne de Céphée jusqu'au pied de son maître. Elle sinua ensuite à terre, encerclant sa protégée d'une miroitante galaxie mouvante.

Nathalie porta la main à son cou, où quelques instant encore auparavant somnolait sa protectrice.

\- Comment oses-tu porter l'Armure d'un autre ? cracha Sirrah.

\- _C'est Shun qui m'a confiée à son Armure, comme je l'ai confié à la mienne._

L'image de l'étrange bague que le Chevalier d'Andromède portait à son cou lors de leur rencontre revint à Koga. Il lui avait en effet semblé apercevoir un étrange éclat d'un bleu de nuit en émaner lors de leur combat, mais n'y avait plus prêté attention par la suite. Serait-il possible que l'Armure du Dauphin ait soulagé Shun en lui fournissant une partie de sa cosmoénergie ? Cela aurait eu le mérite d'expliquer pourquoi la tâche de Mars s'était relativement peu étendue à l'issu de ce terrible affrontement.

Ryuho soupira de soulagement : il était parvenu depuis longtemps aux mêmes conclusions que son ami. Les Armures des Chevaliers s'abreuvaient en effet du cosmos et de l'âme de leur porteur tout au long de leur utilisation, et avaient fini au fil des millénaires par développer leur véritable conscience, fortement impactée par leur dernier propriétaire. De cette façon, plusieurs Chevaliers d'Or décédés étaient maintes fois venus en aide à son père par l'intermédiaire de leurs Armures, et ses compagnons et lui-même avait pu profiter de la bénédiction de Seiya de Pégase. L'idée que Nathalie et Shun portaient chacun la présence de l'autre autour de leur cou malgré la distance lui retirait un poids du cœur, et il se rassurait de savoir Nathalie quelque peu protégée par la chaîne de son mari, spécialisée dans la défense. Cependant, il savait pertinemment que même en pleine possession de ses moyens, le Dauphin ne pouvait revêtir la protection d'Andromède ; sans porteur, l'Armure pourrait tout au plus parer quelques attaques des plus faibles.

Le Centaure restait pensif, parcourant certainement le même raisonnement logique. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Nathalie, qui ne sourcillait pas.

\- Puisqu'il n'y a pas d'autres solutions, je t'affronterai, annonça-t-il.

Il était naturellement passé au tutoiement selon les codes de leur Ordres : en acceptant de l'affronter, Nathalie lui reconnaissait le droit de se prétendre son égal. Il se retourna, et lança un regard assassin à Céphée.

\- Mais en combat singulier.

Nathalie esquissa un sourire.

\- _Un duel à l'ancienne, alors ? Très bien_ , répondit-elle, les traits soudain durcis. _Personne n'interviendra de mon côté non plus._

Une marée de gémissements et de cris de protestation s'éleva autour d'elle. Elle promena un regard décidé sur ses alliés, toujours étendus à terre, incapables de se relever. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Aria s'était aventurée sur le champ de bataille, et s'était efforcée de les rassembler, soutenant leurs corps endoloris de ses maigres bras blancs comme neige. Si elle n'intervenait pas, ils seraient tous impitoyablement éliminés sans pouvoir opposer de résistance : elle ne se pardonnerait jamais un tel acte de lâcheté. De plus, si elle ne les protégeait pas, qui mènerait cette guerre pour la vie d'Athéna ? Nathalie vérifia rapidement sa natte, et se mit en garde.

Ryuho cependant trouva la force d'élever sa voix plus haut que les autres.

\- Nathalie, pense à Aliolia !

Les traits de la vétérante, déjà tendus par la concentration, se crispèrent.

\- _Tu crois que ton père a hésité, il y a treize ans, alors que tu l'attendais avec ta mère ?_ répondit-elle sans sourciller.

La gorge du jeune garçon se serra, et il baissa la tête.

\- _Je n'ai pas le choix, Ryuho_ , ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire triste. _Je compte sur toi pour le reste, Athéna et Aliolia._

La vue de Yuna se brouilla en apercevant les épaules de son ami s'affaisser avant qu'il n'hoche difficilement la tête. Ses poings se crispèrent en réalisant que cet orphelin perdrait sa seconde mère pour la survie de sa compagnie. Près d'elle, les yeux humides eux aussi, Koga et Soma tentaient de réconforter le jeune Chevalier du Dragon.

Le Centaure acquiesça brièvement, comme respectueux et admiratif des enjeux que son adversaire sacrifiait pour sa cause. Il vérifia d'un coup d'oeil que Sirrah s'était retiré du champ de bataille, et se plaça lui aussi en position de combat. Le silence s'abattit sur la crique, à peine perturbé par le doux ressac des vagues et le cri strident des oiseaux marins. Peu à peu, les cosmoénergies des deux guerriers emplissaient l'espace, étalant au ras des galets leurs volutes épais qui fendaient la brise. Le cosmos du Centaure était ardent, brulant comme un souffle de souffre, fouettant d'une chaleur de braise les visages. Il s'étendait sans fin, coupant la respiration aux jeunes Chevaliers de Bronzes, qui grinçaient des dents : même en pleine possession de leurs moyens, ils auraient dû affronter ce monstre tous ensemble pour saisir leur infime chance de le vaincre. Face à lui, Nathalie déversait une énergie aux couleurs changeantes, allant et venant comme la houle, semblant presque chargée d'embruns et de sel. Le cœur battant de Koga s'accélérait sans cesse en contemplant l'immense puissance de ce Chevalier Légendaire qui se dévoilait si près de lui, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer à la dévorante plaie de Mars qui devait s'étendre et lui faire subir les pires supplices.

\- Au moins, Nathalie possède l'avantage en matière d'élément, murmura Yuna avec une joyeuse étincelle d'espoir. Près de l'Océan, elle n'aura aucun mal à utiliser son élément d'eau pour contrer le feu du Centaure.

\- Ca ne marchera pas, siffla Ryuho entre ses dents.

Ses alliés se tournèrent vers lui, surpris.

\- Nathalie s'est retirée au moment où les cosmo énergies ont changé de nature en s'attachant un élément, poursuivit-il, la mâchoire crispée. Elle n'a jamais maîtrisé l'eau.

Personne n'osa répondre, et tous, d'autant plus alarmés, reportèrent leur attention sur le combat.

Les deux adversaires se détaillaient en silence dans la pesanteur de fin d'après-midi. Le soleil déclinant étirait de sa lumière dorée leurs ombres, découpant nettement sur le sol régulièrement pavé leur figure de combat. La légère brise humide soufflant depuis le large ne pouvait dissiper la tension ambiante qui électrisait l'air. Le temps était à l'observation, et elle serait décisive. Chacun cherchait une ouverture.

Comprenant que Nathalie ne lancerait pas d'offensive, Sirius se détendit soudain comme un serpent, et se précipita sur elle au corps à corps. La jeune femme entama aussitôt sa dance, et déviait les coups de larges mouvements de ses membres. La chaine d'Andromède se dressait sur son flanc gauche, parant une partie des attaques. Esquivant un poing enflammé de cosmos se dirigeant en pleine poitrine, elle se cambra, saisit le bras de son adversaire, et profitant de son élan l'enferma dans une impulsion circulaire. Gonflant sa jambe de sa cosmo énergie, elle l'assena dans la même dynamique dans les côtes du Centaure, qui grimaça et s'écarta aussitôt. Chacun reprit aussitôt sa garde défensive, continuant de se jauger du regard.

Décomposant les échanges de coups, Ryuho suivait anxieusement le combat. Nathalie se mouvait d'une toute autre manière que ce que lui avait décrit son père : vive et harmonieuse, elle avait pour habitude de jouer de son équilibre et de sa souplesse pour composer une danse fluide et mortelle, accomplissant des prodiges de voltigeuse à la trajectoire maitrisée au millimètre près.

Cependant, le jeune Dragon devinait que la plaie de Mars ravivée par son cosmos brulant gangrenait à présent sa jambe droite, l'enchainant au sol et l'obligeant à compenser ce pilier défaillant. Elle exploitait de son mieux la barrière que lui offrait la chaine d'Andromède sur sa gauche, et protégeait avec application sa hanche droite : un simple coup pouvait lui faire perdre ses solides appuis en retentissant dans l'ensemble de sa jambe. Par ailleurs, même en luttant avec obstination contre la douleur, la jeune femme reprenait sa légère boiterie. Rapidement, la fatigue physique commença à se manifester : bien qu'elle résistât encore parfaitement aux assauts de son adversaire, son point faible devint évident pour des yeux avertis.

Le Centaure cessa rapidement les attaques directes, qui n'étaient manifestement qu'une étude approfondie de la stature et de la dynamique de son adversaire. Se courbant jusque terre, il puisa au plus profond de son énergie un cosmos ardent, dévastateur, qui ne cessait de se déverser depuis son torse jusque dans ses mains. Koga ferma convulsivement les yeux devant la claque brulante de ce courant de fluide, si proche de celui qu'employait Soma. Près de lui, il sentit Yuna se crisper, au bord de la crise de panique : malgré leurs immenses pouvoirs, les Chevaliers ne pouvaient raisonnablement encaisser une attaque de cosmosénergie sans Armure. Déjà Nathalie, comprenant qu'elle ne pourrait esquiver le coup avec sa patte folle, se préparait à encaisser, croisant les avant-bras et saturant l'atmosphère autour d'elle de son cosmos comme seul bouclier. La chaine d'Andromède, bien que pressentant sa propre inutilité sans son porteur face à cet assaut, se dressa bravement en un mur d'acier dérisoire.

La jeune blonde glapit de terreur lorsque l'offensive se déchaina, inondant le champ de bataille d'un flot incandescent d'énergie plus rapide que le son lui-même. Le plus fort de ce torrent de lave visait le côté droit du bassin de Nathalie, qui reçut le choc de plein fouet, évacuant les lignes de pression dans ses appuis ancrés profondément dans le sol. La mâchoire crispée, elle résista un instant, mais la vague de puissance finit par la renverser, la trainant à terre sur plusieurs mètres. Aria ne put retenir un cri de détresse, et enfouit son visage au creux de ses mains de porcelaine, terrifiée. Lorsqu'en elle puisa au fond d'elle le courage d'ouvrir les yeux, les échanges aux corps à corps avaient déjà repris. Le Centaure prenait nettement l'avantage, compensant par sa force brute la souplesse et l'expérience du Dauphin, handicapée par sa perte de vitesse.

Ryuho détourna fiévreusement le regard, dévasté.

\- Nathalie ne tiendra plus longtemps, gémit-il.

\- Ne dis pas ça, le reprit Soma avec une lueur d'espoir. Elle prépare quelque chose.

Depuis le début du combat, le Petit Lion dévorait son idole du regard. La première offensive du Centaure avait balayé comme un raz de marée tout ce que le jeune rouquin croyait savoir sur le Chevalier Légendaire : la précision, la perfection et la rapidité de sa défense l'avait sidéré. Le souffle coupé, il avait admiré chaque mouvement, chaque coup, chaque parade, chaque contre-attaque de ce corps meurtri, dont la musculature fine et usée jouait sous la peau fragile parcourue de veines bleues. La natte brune battait les épaules solides qui accompagnaient chaque frémissement des mains, chaque variation de la respiration haletante de la guerrière. Son foulard, loin de la gêner, s'accordaient parfaitement à sa dynamique, épousant sans mal sa danse mortelle. Ses membres semblaient se brouiller parfois dans leur extrême vitesse, assénant de puissants chocs appuyés par les rotations de son bassin. Son être guidé par l'instinct, nimbé d'énergie pure, semblait valser avec son adversaire, accompagnant ses mouvements, devinant ses intentions, exploitant la moindre de ses failles. Ayant analysé le mécanisme de sa plus puissante attaque, elle parvenait à l'esquiver ou à en dévier la majeure partie. Ses traits tendus soulignaient la concentration de son regard luisant de cosmos. Cependant, il était évident que la combattante mettait à profit l'intégralité de ses perceptions, affutées par son éveil au septième sens qui inondait le champ de bataille de ses volutes aux teintes de l'Océan.

Soma avait difficilement dégluti en réalisant qu'en pleine possession de ses moyens, il n'avait pas l'ombre d'une chance face au Chevalier du Dauphin, tout décadent qu'il était.

De toute son observation, il avait surtout été frappé par la détermination et le sang froid avec lesquelles le Dauphin affrontait cette épreuve. Pas une fois un rictus de fatigue ou une grimace de douleur ne purent effacer la froide résolution émanant de ce visage ruisselant de sueur. Le fond de la pensée de la guerrière semblait se dépeindre dans son regard résolu. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle pouvait battre le Chevalier du Centaure, la question étant : quel en était le prix à payer ? Le Petit Lion frémit, n'osant chercher une réponse.

Une attaque chargée de cosmoénergie, plus intense que ses précédentes, éjecta Nathalie, l'écrasant au sol. Haletante, elle s'accroupit difficilement d'un équilibre mal assuré, fusillant son adversaire du regard, qui s'approchait à pas lents pour le coup de grâce. Ses forces l'abandonnaient. La chaine d'Andromède, puisant dans ses dernières ressources, dessina sa spirale défensive autour d'elle, consciente qu'elle ne pourrait enrailler l'inévitable. Bon prince, le Centaure s'arrêta à quelques pas.

\- Ma mission n'est pas de t'éliminer, Nathalie, lança-t-il d'une voix douce. Tu n'es pas obligée de t'interposer.

\- _Je suis pourtant un Chevalier renégat, refusant l'autorité de ton Sanctuaire corrompu_ , répondit-elle en ricanant. _Tu n'auras fait que ton devoir._

Elle sourit d'un air sombre.

\- _Comme je vais faire le mien._

Elle jeta tristement un dernier regard sur la jeune génération de Chevaliers : elle aurait préféré pouvoir les accompagner jusqu'à leur transport, mais le sort en avait décidé autrement.

Abandonnant l'idée même de se redresser, Nathalie ferma les yeux, puisant du plus profond de son être la quintessence de sa cosmoénergie. L'énergie pure s'intensifia dans les limites de son corps, s'échappant par les pores de sa peau maculée de poussière. Malgré lui, le Centaure resta figé sur place, tétanisé par l'incroyable puissance qu'il sentait s'accumuler à quelques pas de lui. Le Chevalier du Dauphin se coupait manifestement de son environnement afin de mieux en percevoir chaque détail, depuis l'odeur salée des embruns humides jusqu'à la vibration la plus grave des fonds marins. Son cosmos battait lentement, en harmonie avec le ressac régulier des vagues, la brise fraiche du large, la lumière dorée du soleil décadent. Le flux de sa cosmoénergie monta jusqu'à ses lèvres, et Nathalie troubla le silence pesant qui s'était abattu sur les guerriers, diffusant sa douce volonté comme des ondes à la surface d'un lac. Sa voix, pure, cristalline, émergea de son cache-nez chatoyant, s'éleva dans l'air pesant estival, tourbillonnant sans peine dans le vent chargé de sel. Elle prit la pleine mesure de la crique, emplissant parfaitement l'espace sans paraître s'imposer, se mêlant avec harmonie aux bruits de la nature.

Le bonheur monta jusqu'aux yeux de Ryuho, avant de couler lentement sur ses joues, alourdi par le désespoir : pour la première fois depuis treize ans, le Dauphin chantait, et ce serait son chant du cygne.

La longue mélopée s'étirait sans fin, sans se répéter, sans impatienter ses auditeurs : toujours elle se déroulait comme se déroule un chemin sous les pas du voyageur. Parfois, une trille plus appuyée que les autres rappelaient aux Chevaliers de Bronze leur étrange rencontre de l'après-midi, tandis que d'autres notes au gout de miel les berçaient de souvenirs intimes. Tous écoutaient la même symphonie, et chacun pourtant l'entendait différemment. Cependant, aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait en saisir la corde la plus secrète, excepté le Centaure pour qui elle avait été écrite.

Sirius s'était rapidement ébroué, tentant de s'arracher à cette envoutante audition, mais une simple variation du timbre du Dauphin l'avait plongé dans cet état de demi-somnolence, si propice aux rêves et aux évocations du passé. Il écarquillait les yeux, buvant de toutes ses oreilles cette ode composée à son intention, incapable de réagir. Après ce qui sembla être une éternité résumée en un soupir, il tomba sans un bruit, comme tombe doucement un arbre, mort.

Nathalie acheva son œuvre, murmurant son point d'orgue, avant d'inspirer profondément. Elle respecta le silence dû à un adversaire loyal tombé au combat, puis sourit de plaisir à travers ses grimaces de douleur, savourant les dernières réminiscences de cette vie qu'elle avait dû quitter si longtemps auparavant.

Cependant, son corps se rappela douloureusement à elle et ses appuis cédèrent sous son poids. L'intense soulagement de la victoire de ses jeunes alliés céda rapidement à l'angoisse, craignant que leur hôte ait épuisé ses maigres ressources. Anxieuse, Aria esquissa un geste, prête à accourir à son chevet, mais déjà Sirrah de Céphée traversait le champ de bataille en ricanant.

\- Je lui avais bien dit de se méfier des Légendaires, crachat-il, méprisant, en tâtant du pied le cadavre du Centaure.

Son regard perçant, venimeux comme une vipère, se planta sur la chair souffrante du Chevalier du Dauphin.

\- Cette fois, plus personne ne s'interposera, Nathalie du Dauphin, glapit-il avec plaisir.

La jeune femme, dans un suprême effort de volonté, hissa son torse sur ses bras et releva la tête enfouie dans son cache-nez. Ses deux prunelles, ni suppliantes, ni résignées, jetaient leur dernier éclair, lançant leur habituel défi avec fierté. Elle ne cilla pas lorsque les pas de Céphée se rapprochèrent, projetant son ombre démesurée sur son ultime étincelle de vie. Elle le fixait résolument, décidée à mourir dignement au cœur de la Nébuleuse d'acier de son époux.

Soma crispait les poings de rage, mais ne pouvait s'interposer. Les meurtrissures infligées par Hercules le faisait cruellement souffrir, et il se savait incapable de combattre ni même d'opposer résistance. Yuna, près de lui, tentait de se relever, sans succès. Ryuho, abattu, dévorait des yeux les derniers instants de celle qui avait guerroyé aux côtés de son père, et qui lui confiait son fils.

\- Moi, je m'interposerai !

Le cri de Pégase avait retenti dans la crique, fendant dans le même mouvement l'air figé de fin d'après-midi et les pensées statiques de ses compagnons. Une colère intense, pure, dévorante, avait incendié son être, diffusant dans ses veines l'énergie du désespoir. Son cosmos s'était soudainement embrasé, inondant le sol pavé d'une lumière immaculée, aveuglante, glacée mais pourtant teintée de la chaleur des emportements. Centimètre par centimètre, le jeune homme parvenait à se relever, se dressant sur ses jambes tremblantes non plus de fatigue mais de rage. Ses sourcils froncés sur des yeux assassins soulignaient la dureté nouvelle de ses traits, tendus par la concentration.

\- Tu ne mérites même pas de poser la main sur elle, siffla-t-il entre ses mâchoires crispée. Elle nous a sauvés, et je ne la laisserai pas se faire tuer sans réagir !

Sa cosmo énergie explosa soudain, fouettant le visage de Céphée, qui recula d'un pas et esquissa sa garde, terrorisé par le courroux de Pégase. Avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de s'enfuir, le Chevalier de lumière déversa sur lui tout son ressentiment en un torrent d'énergie pure guidée par ses poings par-delà la vitesse du son. Dans son emportement, plusieurs coups manquaient leur cible, mais la majorité martelait l'Armure d'Argent avec une violence inouïe. Celle-ci résista un temps, mais la première fissure frappa le torse de Céphée avant de s'étendre en une constellation de crevasses. Les chocs répétés eurent bientôt raison de sa résistance, et transpercèrent le corps de Sirrah qui s'écroula pour ne plus jamais se relever.

Koga haletait : il avait reproduit à la perfection les célèbres météores de Seiya de Pégase.

Lorsque le jeune guerrier se retourna, quelques peu apaisé après son brutal emportement, ses amis se trouvaient déjà au chevet de Nathalie. Il s'y précipita, avant de se figer, révulsé par le spectacle.

La silhouette de la jeune femme était nettement dessinée par une vive luminescence d'obscurité, transperçant sans peine ses vêtements opaques, découvrant sans voile la moindre courbe de la vétérante. Koga suivait avec effroi l'étendue de la blessure de Mars qu'il n'avait pu que deviner quelques heures plutôt. De sa jambe droite ni de son bassin ne restait pas une parcelle de peau, et seules quelques lanières encore saines ceignaient son ventre, sa poitrine et son dos. Sur l'épiderme luisant de ténèbres, d'immenses nébuleuses et galaxies dérivaient lentement. Si l'ensemble de la plaie se consumait d'une froide et éclatante lumière, Nathalie gémissait de douleur, comme dévorée de brulures insoutenables. Soma, surmontant son dégout, avança la main, et effleura son épaule, mais la jeune femme se déroba aussitôt avec un geignement déchirant. Le rouquin retira vivement ses doigts, avant de les saisir à pleine main, frissonnant : la meurtrissure était si glacée qu'il avait senti sa propre chaleur se faire aspirer comme par un trou noir. Yuna, pâle comme la mort, le repoussa, et lui désigna sans mot dire l'épaule droite ainsi que la cuisse gauche de la blessée : la tâche de Mars y gagnait sensiblement du terrain, léchant les membres encore sains d'audacieuse flammèches progressant à vue d'œil.

Les Chevaliers de Bronzes échangèrent silencieusement un regard atterré : Nathalie payait le prix de leurs vies. Sans un mot, Ryuho souleva avec respect la chaîne d'Andromède, trop faible pour sinuer jusqu'à sa protégée, et la porta doucement au cou de la jeune femme. L'Armure changea aussitôt d'apparence et se lova avec soulagement contre la peau brulante, recouvrant sa forme de collier. Chacun fixa son attention sur le visage convulsivé de la Capitaine qui les avait accueillis, perdu dans le tissu bariolé de son foulard, et attendirent la fin sans oser rompre le silence.

Aria attendait debout derrière eux. Elle fixait avec horreur sa bienfaitrice de ses grands yeux éternellement étonnés mouillés de larmes. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle bouscula ses amis, s'agenouillant près de la vétérante. Elle la prit précautionneusement dans ses bras, prenant garde de ne pas effleurer ses stigmates croissants, et, fermant les yeux, s'ouvrit à l'immensité de sa cosmoénergie. Un univers de chaleureuse lumière s'étendit en dedans et autour d'elle, s'étendant jusqu'aux galaxies proches, où elle flottait sans peine. Elle y entrainait Nathalie lorsqu'une main, la secouant par l'épaule, la tira de ses pensées.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Aria ? lui demanda Yuna, alarmée.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'elle meure, murmura Aria, décidée.

\- Arrête, c'est dangereux ! Tu n'y peux rien, enchaîna Ryuho.

\- Nathalie m'a dit que si je voulais assez fort, mon cosmos pouvait ; et je ne veux pas qu'elle meure, répéta-t-elle obstinément à voix basse.

Yuna laissa retomber son bras, impuissante, contemplant sa jeune protégée libérer le flux d'énergie presque infini dont elle était le réservoir. Une douce sensation de sécurité l'envahit au fur et à mesure qu'Aria étalait sur la crique son cosmos lumineux. La jeune blonde ferma les yeux, savourant la caresse de ce flot calme et pacifique coulant à travers son corps meurtri. Le cosmos de leur jeune amie était sidérant, dépassait même au repos la puissance agressive des Chevaliers d'Or. C'était cette précieuse ressource que Mars exploitait comme carburant de ses coups d'éclats. C'était ce combustible qui lui avait permis de détruire successivement la Palestre et l'Ancien Sanctuaire afin d'ériger sa tour de Babel, repère de son état-major. Pourtant, la nature douce et bienveillante de cette énergie semblait incompatible avec de tels méfaits.

Les murmures d'étonnement et d'admiration de ses compagnons tirèrent le Chevalier de l'Aigle de ses considérations, et elle se pencha sur le corps brisé de Nathalie. Elle ne put retenir un cri en constatant d'elle-même que la progression de la plaie ralentissait sensiblement avant de finir par s'arrêter après avoir complétement dévoré l'épaule et la cuisse de la vétérante. Les dernières langues de ténèbres léchaient pourtant son bras et son genou, sans pour autant gagner du terrain. La litanie de gémissement de la jeune femme cessa en un murmure informe tandis qu'Aria rouvrait les yeux, chancelante. Koga se précipita pour la retenir avant qu'elle ne s'écroule : ce miracle avait manifestement épuisé ses forces. Cependant, elle souriait timidement, satisfaite d'avoir pu se rendre utile.

Si son ami veillait sur l'état d'Aria, Soma dévisageait anxieusement Nathalie, suivant avec angoisse chacune de ses mimiques. La douleur semblait refluer, et la jeune femme souleva difficilement les paupières. Elle regarda Ryuho sans le voir, penché également à son chevet, avant de reprendre tout à fait conscience. Soudain alarmée, elle promena son regard aux alentours, et, rassurée de constater que la compagnie était complète, elle se rasséna.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous ? lui demanda Soma, une nouvelle teinte de respect nuançant sa voix.

Nathalie porta sur lui ses prunelles délavées par l'épuisement, et esquissa un sourire dans l'écrin de son foulard sans répondre. Ryuho se rembrunit aussitôt : elle était abattue de fatigue et de douleur. Malgré l'intervention miraculeuse d'Aria, le Chevalier du Dauphin n'était pas encore tiré d'affaire, et le jeune homme savait que son corps pouvait décompenser à tout moment comme c'était déjà arrivé par le passé. D'un geste, il fit part de ses pensées à Soma, qui comprit instinctivement. Le rouquin, profitant de son imposante stature, passa délicatement un bras sous l'épaule valide de Nathalie, et l'aida à se relever. Il portait presque l'intégralité de son poids, la jeune femme effleurant à peine le sol du pied droit en grimaçant, claudicant sur sa jambe gauche. Malgré ses efforts, le masque de son assurance s'effritait, révélant sa carcasse brisée de victime de la guerre.

Le jeune homme la guidait avec des précautions infinies de peur d'accentuer le feu glacé dévorant les entrailles, et parvint après de longues minutes d'effort à l'assoir sur le divan qui lui servait de couche improvisée. Soupirant de fatigue, la jeune femme resta un instant immobile, tentant de calmer la souffrance qui embrasait son corps. Soma restait planté devant la blessée, le cœur serré : peu lui important l'appel impérieux de ses muscles noués de fatigue et la morsure de ses blessures. Rassemblant son énergie, Nathalie tendit la main vers une boite qu'elle avait préparée sur la table basse, mais ses forces lui firent défaut lorsque la souffrance l'aiguillonna, et elle se recroquevilla autour de la marque de Mars qui la dévorait.

Ryuho se saisit du contenant de fer blanc et l'ouvrit. Un simple regard confirma ses prémonitions : il reconnut sans mal le matériel nécessaire à l'injection de morphine. Saisissant une seringue que la jeune femme avait manifestement préparée en avance, il lui tendit en silence. D'abord gênés, le malaise de Koga et Soma se dissipa rapidement en constatant par eux-même l'immense soulagement se peignant sur les traits de leur protectrice, quelques instants après s'être administré le produit. Les convulsions de son visage s'espacèrent, et la douleur sembla refluer quelque peu derrière la limite du supportable. Lorsque la jeune femme rouvrit les yeux, leur éclat fébrile s'était atténué, laissant place à sa détermination.

Le médecin blessé fixa son attention sur l'ensemble de cette compagnie de fortune rassemblée autour d'elle, traquant de son regard aiguisé les blessures de ses alliés. Sous le poids de cette inspection, Aria s'ébroua malgré sa fatigue, se remémorant les indications de leur hôte, et, prenant Yuna par la main, l'amena près des sacs de voyage, lui répétant les instructions qu'elle avait mémorisées.

Rassurée de ne débusquer aucune plaie majeure, Nathalie leur désigna un monticule de médicaments entassés en bout de table. Ryuho reconnut sans mal des antidouleurs, et se mit en devoir de les distribuer à ses compagnons, qui retiraient enfin leurs Armures maculées de poussière. Profitant de ce bref répit, la blessée commença ses propres premiers soins avec une lenteur inquiétante. Cependant, malgré ses mains tremblantes de fatigue, la force de l'habitude donnait à ses gestes l'assurance nécessaire pour poser une voie veineuse sur son pied encore valide, qu'elle relia rapidement à l'une des perfusions qu'elle avait préparée. Ryuho la surveillait du coin de l'œil, déchiré par l'organisation et le pragmatisme avec lesquels Nathalie se préparait à affronter sa décompensation qu'elle sentait proche.

Soma aussi la détaillait, médusé de lui trouver encore tant d'assurance et de résolution après un tel combat et de telles souffrances. Pourtant, toute la fragilité de la vétérante s'exposait en cet instant, dans le moindre de ses mouvements, dans la moindre de ses mimiques : elle semblant vieillie, frêle, bien plus inoffensive qu'elle ne lui avait paru la veille encore. Cependant, Soma déchiffrait enfin sa véritable valeur malgré son immense faiblesse.

Nathalie s'était enfin étendue lorsque Yuna s'approcha de ses amis d'un air grave.

\- Il faut qu'on parte maintenant si on veut avoir une chance de prendre le bus.

\- Mais on devait partir plus tard, normalement, s'étonna Koga en jetant un regard à l'heure.

\- Normalement, on devait aller au point de rendez-vous en voiture, répondit l'autre en baissant la voix.

Leurs regards se tournèrent vers le corps épuisé pelotonné dans une couverture.

\- Il vaudrait peut-être mieux partir demain en prenant le prochain départ, objecta Soma.

La jeune blonde secoua tristement la tête.

\- Plus on reste ici, plus on risque de recevoir de la visite. Pour sa sécurité, il faut qu'on s'éloigne. Nathalie nous a donné une adresse où passer la nuit si on n'arrive pas à temps.

\- En suivant notre piste, ils tomberont sur cette maison de toute façon, répliqua le rouquin. Les explosions de cosmos n'ont pas dû passer inaperçues.

\- On ne peut pas rester indéfiniment, Soma, répondit l'autre à contre cœur. On doit protéger Aria.

\- On peut peut-être se séparer, laisser l'un d'entre nous ici pour s'occuper de Nathalie, proposa Koga.

Le silence s'abattit sur la compagnie. Chacun savait pertinemment que diviser leurs forces était de loin la plus mauvaise idée, mais aucun n'avait le courage de s'y opposer et d'abandonner leur protectrice. Un léger claquement de langue les tira de leurs pensées, et ils se retournèrent d'un seul bloc vers Nathalie, qui les regardait. Ryuho s'approcha aussitôt, inquiet. La jeune femme tendit faiblement le bras en direction de son plan de travail.

\- Tu veux qu'on appelle les Dauphins ?

Elle secoua la tête, irritée, et fit le signe de porter un téléphone à l'oreille. En effet, sur le bureau trônait un cellulaire, que Yuna apporta aussitôt. Nathalie s'en saisit, et, ouvrant les messages, tapa rapidement un texte succinct qu'elle envoya de suite. Quelques instants plus tard, elle recevait sa réponse, qu'elle lut en souriant avant de tendre le téléphone au jeune Dragon. Un éclair de joie illumina son visage, et il se retourna avec entrain vers ses compagnons, qui s'approchèrent curieusement du chevet de la jeune femme.

\- Nathalie a demandé à Hyoga de venir ! Il prend le premier avion.

\- Hyoga du Cygne ? s'exclama Soma.

Ryuho acquiescça.

\- Depuis que Shun part seul en Afrique, Hyoga s'est engagé à venir ici en catastrophe si Nathalie venait à décompenser.

\- D'où est ce qu'il vient ? s'enquit Koga.

\- De quelque part en Russie. Avec le temps de voyage, il devrait être là demain.

\- Le problème est réglé, alors, s'écria Soma. Vous n'avez qu'à partir devant, je reste ici jusqu'à demain, et je prends le bus suivant. On se retrouve à l'arrivée.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, murmura Yuna, hésitante.

Elle déglutit difficilement. Bien que cela lui déchire le cœur, son esprit pratique lui hurlait que leur nombre était leur force, et que se séparer du moindre de ses compagnons était un risque inconsidéré. Que faire si un Chevalier d'Argent aussi fort que le Centaure leur barrait la route ? Il leur fallait avant tout protéger Aria, la seule à même de détruire de son puissant cosmos les bases stratégiques de leur ennemi.

\- C'est hors que question que je parte en laissant Nathalie à la merci du moindre Chevalier de Bronze, décréta Soma.

Alors, Nathalie se redressa brusquement, et agrippa de sa main sèche le bras du Petit Lion, qui cria de surprise. Il se retourna vers cet être si frêle un instant auparavant, et le découvrit dur, flamboyant, orgueilleux, débordant de vitalité. Ses prunelles lui jetaient un tel éclair que même sans parole, son message passait clairement : il lui restait encore assez de force pour le tuer s'il s'écartait de son devoir. Soma, sidéré, acquiesça sans mot dire devant le brutal embrasement de volonté du Chevalier, et celle-ci doucha aussitôt le feu de son regard. La flamme de son opiniâtreté redevint braise, éclairant faiblement de l'intérieur son corps brisé, et elle se laissa retomber sur sa couche.

Le sort en était jeté.

Avec un dernier regard pour celle qui avait été leur Capitaine, la compagnie ferma la porte derrière elle, sacs au dos, et se mis en route sans se retourner sur les tombes des Chevaliers d'Argent. Le silence était pesant, et ne fut rompu qu'en arrivant dans la cité voisine. Cette chape de plomb plafonnait les pensées des jeunes compagnons, ruminant les évènements des derniers jours, les gravant à jamais dans leur mémoire. Chacun n'osait s'avouer que ce qui avait été l'ultime combat du Dauphin serait peut-être ses derniers instants.

Dans le bus qui les menait vers leur prochaine destination, Ryuho se retourna vers ses amis, assis par paires derrière lui.

\- Il ne faut pas sous-estimer Nathalie, je pense, chuchota-t-il en souriant. Quand j'y repense, c'est presque une promenade de santé à côté de ce qu'elle a déjà accompli.

\- Tu m'étonnes, s'écria Soma sur le même ton, heureux de pouvoir tirer ses camarades de leur humeur morose. Une Guerre contre Poséidon, une Guerre Sainte, et ce n'est même pas sa première Guerre Civile !

Le jeune Dragon acquiesça avec entrain. Malgré l'inquiétude qui le dévorait quant au sort de Nathalie et de son fils, il ne servait à rien de se morfondre. Mieux valait conserver précieusement les bons souvenirs, les conseils et la bienveillance de leur aînée. Yuna hocha la tête, serrant précieusement leur téléphone dans sa poche : lorsque les temps seraient plus sûrs, ils reviendraient. Aria, très sensible aux variations d'humeur de ses protecteurs, se redressa de l'épaule de Koga où elle somnolait, et sourit timidement.

ஐஐஐஐஐ

 _Merci d'avoir lu, et il faudrait... Attendez, ne partez pas ! Le chapitre final arrive la semaine prochaine !_


	7. 7

_Comme promis, le dernier chapitre de cette aventure. Les Bronzes Omega partis, qui reste-il ? Personne, sinon les épaves...Encore une fois, merci pour toutes les review et pour tous les fav, et bonne lecture !_

ஐஐஐஐஐ

Lorsque le taxi arriva enfin en vue de sa destination, Hyoga jeta impatiemment son dû au conducteur, et jaillit hors de la voiture. Indifférent à la brise chargée d'embruns et au ressac tendre des vagues, le jeune homme se focalisa sur son septième sens, avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Faible et pulsant lentement, la cosmoénergie de Nathalie scintillait encore.

Le vétéran passa sa main calleuse dans sa chevelure blonde : bien que coupées courtes, ses mèches de cendre commençaient à prendre de la longueur et à s'organiser en épis, à l'instar du duvet mal entretenu qui soulignait sa mâchoire carrée. Il remontait par ailleurs jusqu'à ses pommettes saillantes, encadrant avec une légère dissymétrie un nez coupé au couteau. Sous les traits bruts de ses sourcils froncés d'inquiétude, son regard d'acier balaya la crique, intrigué de percevoir un deuxième cosmos. La trille désespérée d'une litanie s'étirant depuis la veille parvint à son oreille, l'appelant de son nom, et le Cygne reconnu le compagnon de sa vieille amie. Il s'avança sur la jetée et repéra le Dauphin à quelques encablures, immobile comme une statue de pierre dans le ballet incessant de ses semblables.

- _Hyoga du Cygne, béni sois-tu,_ soupiratil _. Ma sœur est si faible.._.

\- Est-ce que c'est vrai que le Sanctuaire l'a retrouvée ? demanda l'autre brusquement après un bref salut de la tête.

Le Dauphin acquiesça tristement.

 _\- Ma sœur a accueilli de jeunes Chevaliers de Bronze, poursuivis par des Chevaliers d'Argent. Elle a dû se battre. Leurs adversaires sont tombés au combat_.

Hyoga lâcha un juron : Shun, puis Nathalie, l'un comme l'autre ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se mêler de cette Guerre Civile. Il se figea lorsque son interlocuteur cita les noms de Ryuho du Dragon et de Koga de Pégase, et porta la main à son Armure, pendue à son cou. Grinçant des dents, il salua le Dauphin, et se dirigea rapidement vers la porte d'entrée.

L'odeur âcre de l'urine et de la transpiration le saisit à la gorge à l'instant où il passa le seuil. Il s'arrêta, fouillant de ses yeux peu habitués à l'obscurité la moiteur tropicale de la pièce. Au fond de la salle, les mouches grouillaient sur la table encore mise et les restes qui y gisaient. La boue et le sable maculaient le sol d'un tapis glissant et sombre, où se dressait comme un totem un lourd pied à perfusion. Attachée à ce mât planté sur cette tempête malsaine, une forme gisait, recroquevillée sur le divan comme un coquillage sur un récif.

Hyoga, abandonnant ses affaires, s'approcha, la secoua doucement par l'épaule. Emergeant d'un tourbillon de cheveux poisseux et de son écharpe chiffonnée, la face pâle et usée de Nathalie leva vers lui ses yeux délavés. Malgré la léthargie dans laquelle la plongeaient ses doses astronomiques de morphine, une faible étincelle de joie s'y alluma lorsque son esprit embrumé reconnu le visage de son vieil ami.

\- _Yob tvaïou mat_ '* Nath', regarde dans quel état tu t'es encore mise... murmura le Russe.

Repoussant d'un geste la couverture, il la saisit entre ses bras, et souleva sans peine cette silhouette amaigrie par la douleur. Sa mâchoire se crispa lorsque sa propre plaie de Mars, dévorant son flanc gauche, rencontra celle de Nathalie et entra en résonnance avec elle. Cependant, sans daigner prêter attention à la souffrance qui tordait à présent ses entrailles, il la porta sans difficulté à la salle d'eau du rez de chaussée, où Soma et Koga s'étaient douchés l'avant-veille. Il fit couler l'eau chaude, et sans sourciller déshabilla le corps frêle de son amie. Il se rembrunit au fur et à mesure que son regard averti découvrait l'ampleur de la blessure mythologique, dévorant presque l'intégralité de son tronc et attaquant pas moins de trois de ses membres. Retirant lui-même son haut, il entreprit de laver minutieusement la blessée.

Nathalie, épuisée, se laissait bercer, les yeux demi-fermés, savourant la caresse de l'eau tiède sur ses muscles meurtris. Un intense sentiment de sécurité la saisit, la tirant de son apathie, et elle releva ses prunelles vers son compagnon d'arme. A l'exact opposé d'elle-même, le Cygne avait gardé l'imposante musculature de sa jeunesse, jouant sans peine sous sa peau criblée par le blizzard russe. Sur son pectoral gauche s'étalait un crucifix richement ouvragé, gravé à l'encre noire le même jour que le dragon de sa propre nuque. Ils avaient à l'époque décidé ensemble de marquer à jamais leur corps, sur un coup de tête, peu de temps avant l'une de leurs batailles : ils ignoraient alors combien de temps il leur restait à vivre. De minces traits courraient le long de son torse et de ses membres, vestiges des cicatrices que leurs guerres avaient burinées dans sa chair. L'une d'entre elles barrait son sourcil gauche, seul souvenir de l'œil qu'il s'était presque arraché de ses propres mains lors de leurs exploits à Atlantis. Son regard était sérieux, dur, concentré : il ruminait manifestement son inquiétude pour l'état de son amie. La jeune brune sourit, touchée par la préoccupation de celui qui avait combattu si longtemps à ses côtés. Hyoga veillait particulièrement sur elle depuis le départ de Shun, désarmant avec ruse toutes les protestations de son orgueil.

Soudainement tirée de ses pensées, la blessée eut un mouvement de retrait quand les mains rugueuses de son soigneur manipulèrent sa jambe droite, la plus douloureuse. Avec un sourire narquois, elle enfonça légèrement son doigt dans le flanc blessé de son ami, qui s'écarta en grimaçant de douleur.

\- Ne commence pas à jouer à ça, lança-t-il avec un rire complice, heureux de la sentir éveillée. J'ai beaucoup plus de surface à attaquer que toi !

Arrêtant un instant sa fastidieuse tâche, Hyoga contempla cette femme qui avait croisé son chemin si tôt dans sa vie, et dont la destinée était si proche de la sienne. Oubliant son aspect frêle et ses traits tirés de fatigue, il l'aperçut telle qu'elle lui avait toujours semblée : une jeune battante espiègle et fière avec qui il avait partagé de nombreuses épreuves et de nombreux plaisirs depuis l'adolescence. Cependant, le sourire malicieux de cette femme s'évanouit, effaçant cette fugace vision colorée pour révéler la terne réalité : Nathalie était épuisée, brisée, vieillie prématurément. Ses prunelles noisette se posèrent tristement sur la plaie de son ami qu'elle avait réactivé sans le vouloir, et elle poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas grand-chose, tenta-t-il de la rassurer maladroitement.

La blessée releva son regard vers lui, et signa lentement.

Hyoga comprenait peu la langue des signes, mais la traduction lui vint naturellement.

Merci.

ஐஐஐஐஐ

Près de deux semaines plus tard, Shun posait enfin le pied sur la terrasse de pierre.

Il avait pourtant tout abandonné en recevant le télégramme de Hyoga, reçu sept jours après son émission, avait rapidement rassemblé ses affaires, et était parti à pied le lendemain pour la ville voisine à trois jours de voyage, où il avait pu attraper la navette bihebdomadaire conduisant à l'aéroport en deux jours. Il avait dû glisser quelques billets pour monter dans le premier avion pour l'Occident, puis chercher une correspondance le ramenant enfin chez lui.

Le jeune homme posa tristement son regard sur sa maison battue par les vents et la crique calme où dansait encore le troupeau de dauphins. Il ferma les yeux, focalisant son attention angoissée sur le cosmos de sa femme, pulsant lentement mais régulièrement, ainsi que sur le cosmos de leur ami tout proche. La brise salée se mêla à ses cheveux, et le parfum bien connu de l'Océan apaisa son cœur. Le bruit de la porte retentit, le tirant de ses pensées, et Hyoga s'approcha.

\- Bienvenue chez toi, mon vieux, lança-t-il sans entrain.

\- Merci d'être venu aussi vite, répondit l'autre avec un sourire penaud.

Le silence s'installa tandis que les deux vieux amis se fixaient du regard, la mine aussi défaite et inquiète l'un que l'autre. Les cheveux sales ramenés distraitement en chignon encadraient les traits fins de Shun, dont le teint laiteux avait été brulé par le soleil africain. Si le temps avait dessiné plus nettement sa mâchoire, ses pommettes hautes, son nez droit et ses lèvres minces le rajeunissaient de quelques années. Son menton imberbe était garni de quelques poils rachitiques, témoin du train de vie précaire qu'il avait mené ces dernières semaines. Percé dans ce visage éternellement juvénile comme deux lacs de montagne, ses yeux d'émeraude brillaient d'anxiété sous le trait fin de leurs sourcils. D'ordinaire, la simple et éclatante lumière de ceux qui donnent leur vie au service des autres ruisselait de ses prunelles changeantes, illuminant son visage ravagé par plusieurs années de préoccupation. Cependant, l'angoisse avait mouché cette étincelle, plongeant sa physionomie dans une sombre appréhension.

\- Comment va Nath' ? reprit-il.

\- Elle ne décompense pas, répondit-il laconiquement.

Hyoga posa son regard sur le bras gauche de son ami, et il se rembrunit : la plaie de Mars avait gagné du terrain, grignotant sa paume. Il tenta de deviner jusqu'où elle remontait à présent, parcourant des yeux la musculature fine et efficace de son ami, mais ne put y parvenir.

\- Elle a reçu la même visite que toi. Tu la connais, ta fille galère, vous êtes pareils : quand elle a été obligée de se battre, elle n'y est pas allée à moitié.

\- Koga et Ryuho sont passé ici ? s'étonna l'autre.

\- Avec l'Aigle, le Petit Lion et leur protégée, il paraît.

Shun baissa les yeux sur sa main blessée.

\- Et Nath' a ralenti leur mort, n'est-ce pas ?

Hyoga acquiesça, et hésita avant de compléter.

\- Elle a chanté.

Son ami redressa brusquement la tête, alarmé. Oubliant soudain la présence de son ami, il se dirigea vers la maison, pâle comme la mort. Respectant sa détresse, Hyoga le laissa passer sans le suivre.

Lorsque Shun pénétra dans la pièce à vivre, elle était éclairée par la lumière tamisée du jour filtrant par les fenêtres. Le salon était rangé, tout au plus une légère odeur de renfermé flottait dans la salle. Aligné contre le mur, le pied à perfusion soutenant des poches de soluté prêtes à être utilisées. Le canapé perpendiculaire au divan de Nathalie avait été aménagé en couche de fortune par Hyoga. A ses pieds, une caisse pleine de cannettes de vodka vides. Un simple regard suffit à Shun pour évaluer la consommation de son ami, et il soupira en se rappelant que sa plaie avait dû rentrer en résonnance avec celle de la blessée : le Russe buvait volontiers pour chasser ses douleurs.

Allongée sur son divan, la tête perdue dans quelques oreillers émergeant de la double protection d'un foulard foncé et d'une couverture propre, Nathalie tournait le dos à la pièce. Le cœur battant, Shun s'accroupit au chevet de son épouse épuisée, et lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Tirée de son demi-sommeil, elle tourna lentement la tête, encore embrumée de la somnolence sans rêve de sa morphine. Elle ne reconnut pas de suite le visage de son époux, et bascula complétement vers lui, avant qu'un éclair de bonheur n'illumine ses prunelles usées. Il saisit ses doigts, qu'il embrassa passionnément.

\- Maintenant je suis là, _Khüba*_ , murmura-t-il.

L'Armure d'Andromède, pressentant la présence de son porteur, miroita doucement, et sinua lentement jusqu'au poignet du jeune homme. Savourant un instant le contact familier de sa protectrice, il détacha à son tour l'anneau pendant à son cou, et le passa tendrement à l'annuaire gauche de son épouse. Nathalie posa son regard sur les mains de son mari, et leva un regard anxieux en découvrant le terrain gagné par sa plaie sur sa paume.

\- Ce n'est rien, ça s'arrête à l'épaule, lui glissa-t-il d'une voix rassurante.

Shun repoussa doucement la couverture qui gênait la blessée, et se figea : il venait d'apercevoir l'épaule gauche de sa femme, dévorée par la marque de Mars. En un instant, il évalua la surface atteinte, devina que son tronc était ravagé, soupesa la précarité de la santé de la jeune femme.

Alors, ses yeux humides du soulagement de retrouver son épouse en vie s'inondèrent de la détresse de la découvrir aussi atteinte, et, enfouissant son visage au creux de la couverture, il pleura longuement.

ஐஐஐஐஐ

Hyoga apporta les tasses de café fumantes, et s'attabla face à Shun, la tête fiévreuse soutenue entre ses mains. Andromède soupira, et, se détirant, remercia son ami d'un sourire. Il attrapa le gobelet brulant, et se perdit dans la contemplation du liquide noir comme la nuit, jouant distraitement avec sa chaine qui encerclait son poignet.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, maintenant ? demanda le Russe en brisant le silence résigné.

L'autre soupira.

\- Hors de question que je retourne à Gâma. Je vais peut-être reprendre mon activité au cabinet libéral, ou alors demander un mi-temps dans un labo d'analyse, je n'en sais rien.

Il glissa un regard vers le salon, où dormait son épouse.

\- Je ne vais peut-être pas reprendre tout de suite, on a quelques économies.

Hyoga secoua la tête.

\- Nath' en a donné une bonne partie à Ryuho.

\- Elle a bien fait, acquiesça l'autre avec lassitude.

Il se replongea dans son mutisme, fixant son breuvage sans le boire.

\- Et pour Aliolia ? reprit le blond. Tu vas le laisser chez Marthe ?

Shun secoua la tête. Nathalie avait confié leur fils à la doyenne des bohémiens qui vivait non loin, avec qui ils s'étaient liés d'amitié et à qui ils avaient rendus de nombreux services. Aliolia la considérait presque comme sa grand-mère, et Shun savait que la fierté et le code de l'honneur gitan pousserait la vieille femme à se priver pour subvenir aux besoins du petit. Cependant, il ne voulait pas abuser de son hospitalité.

\- J'irai le chercher bientôt.

Entre les lignes, Hyoga devinait parfaitement que son ami avait d'abord besoin d'accepter lui-même l'état de son épouse avant d'y exposer son fils.

\- En tout cas, merci d'être venu aussi rapidement, reprit Shun avec un regard reconnaissant. C'est grâce à toi que Nath' est encore en vie.

\- Tu sous estimes la ténacité de ta fille galère, ricana le blond. Il faudra juste que tu trouves de la morphine, elle a bientôt épuisé son stock, ajouta-t-il d'un air sombre.

Shun détourna le regard : il avait presque oublié que sa femme avait recommencé à s'injecter le produit en intraveineux, rechutant après tant d'années à se contenter de cachets oraux.

\- Merci, répéta Shun tristement. Je suis désolé que tu aies du rester ici aussi longtemps.

Hyoga soupira avec exaspération, et siffla d'une traite son café.

\- Donc, c'est ça la suite du programme ? Tu deviens l'infirmier de ta femme, tu la regardes se maintenir dans cet état, tu t'occupes de ton fils tout seul et je rentre en Russie ?

L'autre baissa la tête. Il savait que son ami lui jetait à la figure ces mots blessants afin piquer au vif sa motivation, mais il n'avait pas le courage de répliquer. Cette dernière épreuve de la vie était encore trop récente, la plaie encore trop à vif, et il n'avait ni l'envie et la force de sortir si tôt de son abattement. Le Russe attendit encore quelques instants la rebuffade, puis s'appuya au dossier de sa chaise avec un soupir. Après un instant, il se pencha en avant, captant l'attention fatiguée de son ami.

\- Shun, c'est hors de question que je rentre en Russie alors que le Sanctuaire peut vous retrouver, Nath' et toi, articula-t-il, sérieux comme la mort.

Shun garda un instant le silence, stupéfait, avant de protester. Sans l'écouter, le Russe se leva, se dirigea vers le frigo et se choisit une dose de vodka fraiche. Il en but une longue rasade avant de s'appuyer sur le plan de travail, haussant négligemment les épaules.

\- Ce n'est pas négociable et tu le sais, lâcha-t-il en portant de nouveau le breuvage à ses lèvres.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé, Hyoga.

\- Non, c'est vrai, mais ça ne va pas m'empêcher de le faire, lança-t-il. Vous auriez fait pareil pour moi, non ?

\- Comme pour chacun des Bronzes, admit l'autre à contre-cœur.

Hyoga ricana, avant d'écraser sa canette déjà vide. Shun se rembrunit : son ami était aussi dépendant de son alcool que son épouse de sa morphine, et il se savait impuissant à chasser leur vieux démon. Sans doute le Russe avait encore augmenté sa dose quotidienne depuis ce nouveau revers du destin. L'autre dût deviner le sujet de sa préoccupation, car son regard s'égara sur sa boisson si vite avalée, le plongeant dans les méandres de ses pensées.

\- De toute façon, on le savait qu'on ne sortirait jamais de la Chevalerie. On a ça dans le sang.

Andromède sourit. Même si lui-même préférait soigner que blesser, il savait que s'il ne participait pas aux combats pour ses idéaux, personne ne le ferait. Cette seule raison le poussait à embrasser sa destinée sans regret.

\- Je ne crois pas que reprendre du service te déplairait pourtant, lança-t-il en riant à son ami.

Le Cygne s'ébroua, et bouscula gentiment son compagnon d'arme.

\- Disons que cela me manquait un peu de ne plus vous sauver la peau !

\- Tu as de la chance que Nathalie ne t'entende pas, répliqua l'autre avec un clin d'œil.

Shun but la dernière gorgée de son café, le cœur soudain plus léger. Il pressentait toujours –à juste titre- que les semaines suivantes seraient éprouvantes pour Nathalie comme pour lui. Cependant, la présence de leur ami à leurs côtés dans leurs heures sombres serait une lueur de soulagement, à l'image de ce qu'elle avait été durant leurs jeunes et terribles années de guerre et de drames.

Après treize ans à tenter de se tracer une nouvelle voie loin de leurs Armures, Andromède, le Dauphin et le Cygne se retrouvaient malgré tout.

 **Fin**

En russe dans le texte

Traduction : jolie

 _Ce fut un plaisir d'écrire cette aventure et de la partager avec vous. Merci à tous de l'avoir suivie jusqu'au bout !_

 _(Vous en voulez encore ? La semaine prochaine sera publié un OS psychologique sur Nathalie, Shun et Hyoga,_ _Descente. En espérant vous y retrouver, bonne route !)_


End file.
